It's a Fine Life
by BritishIsBetter639
Summary: They had everything to lose, and everything to gain. Five girls risk it all during the summer of 1899 along with the newsboys of New York City. I'm terrible at summaries. Reviews are love AN: Chapter 1 has been re-edited. AN: Link to the New York Newsies Awards on my profile
1. Prologue

"Nickel. Hey, Nickel it's time to get up."

The girl named Nickel groaned a little as she rolled away from the voice of her friend near her ear.

"Nickel," her friend said her voice growing more annoyed, "common if you don't get up soon we'll miss breakfast."

Nickel groaned as she once again rolled over groaning into her pillow.

"Do I have to flip the mattress over," her friend questioned.

Nickel spun around to face the girl next to her.

"I'd like to see you try," Nickel said daringly in her thick Irish accent.

The other girl raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms in an act of stubbornness.

There was a moment of silence until Nickel sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'm up," she said slowly getting out of bed.

Her friend smiled triumphantly, "Good, now help me way Vaudeville and Stage."

Nickel groaned but did as she was told grudgingly moving to the bunk next to hers.

A totally familiar sight met her eyes. On the bottom bunk was a girl who looked about seven, though she was really ten. She had a youthful face and curly blonde hair. One arm was clenched tightly around her beloved teddy bear while the other was tucked partly under her arm, her thumb securely in her mouth. To anyone it would be a picture of pure innocents, but Nickel knew better.

Sighing she moved in shaking the little girl's arm.

"Stage, common it's time to wake up."

A pair and angry brown eyes flashed up at Nickel.

"Don't disturb me when I'se sleeping you lousy Irish bum," the little girl practically growled in a thick New York accent throwing her teddy bear at the older girl. Nickel caught it and threw it back at her.

"Watch who you're calling bum you Yank," she said jokingly. "Now help me wake you sister."

Stage sat up, blew a curl out of her face, and hit the bottom of the mattress above her.

"Vaudeville, Ethel!"

Ethel aka Vaudeville woke bolt upright, her eyes blurred and shouted, "Where's the fire."

Nickel and Stage couldn't help but laugh at her antics as Vaudeville tried to get a grasp as to what just happened. Now, Vaudeville looked a little different from her sister. She was a good four years older and quite a bit of her baby fat had gone already. She had long straight brown hair compared to her sister's curly blonde and a much longer face but nonetheless a person could still see the similarities between the two. They wore the same facial expression, had the same smile, the same scowl, and the same eyes. They acted alike and were a team through thick and thin though they sometimes quarreled as any siblings do, particularly in the morning.

Vaudeville looked down to the bunk below her to see her younger sister laughing at her.

"Hey, watcha gotta punch me for. I'se woulda got up without yous," she said in her own New York accent taking a swipe at the girl below her.

"No, yous wouldn't ya never do," she replied taking a swipe at her too.

"Alright you two break it up," the girl who woke up Nickel said knocking both their fist away from each other. Out of all of them, she was the only one who spoke "properly." Nickel never bothered to try and get rid of her native dialect while Vaudeville and Stage would take it as a personal insult at the very idea.

Stage gave her an innocent smile, "Sorry Majesty, we's just playing."

"Well, it all fun and games until you get a black eye," the girl named Majesty said scolding. "Now let's get a move on or we'll miss breakfast and you," she said, turning her attention to the Irish girl next to her, "and isn't it your job to make sure they don't fight this early in the morning."

"It's entertaining," the girl responded smiling. Majesty rolled her eyes and turned to get ready.

Now, Majesty would most likely be considered the prettiest out of all of them. She had long wavy blonde hair, with bright green eyes, light skin, and a feminine figure. Her smile was contagious and she practically glowed with maternity.

Nickel rolled her eyes as well, gave Vaudeville and Stage a quick wink, and got up to get ready.

Despite her heritage, Nickel wasn't a stereotypical Irish girl with red hair and green eyes. Instead, she had long straight black hair and expressive bright blue eyes. She was rather tall for her age, being a little more than two inches taller than Majesty who was already the average height of any sixteen year old girl. Nickel was always one to keep her head up high and it earn her a certain amount of respect from those around her.

She followed Majesty into the bathroom being quickly followed by Vaudeville and Stage to get ready for work.

Now it wasn't unusually for girls living in 1899 New York to have a job. On the contrary, a teenage girl would have to be amongst the privileged few to hope of not having to work until she was married and even then she'd still have to work night and day taking care of the home. No, what made these girls different wasn't that they had a job. What made them different was that they were Newsies, carrying the banner through it all.

**AN: Please, please, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to _obnoxiousitalian1218_, _Phantom Creedy_ _lover_, _.Uchiha _for reviewing and alerting this story. It always puts a smile on my face.**

**I don't own Newsies, just Nickel, Majesty, Vaudeville, Stage and Ms. Avery**

Despite their early morning antics Nickel, Majesty, Vaudeville, and Stage tried to be as quite as possible as they got themselves fixed up, careful not to wake any of the other girls.

The four of them lived in an all girls lodging house that was filled mainly with factory workers and laundry maids. Being the only female Newsies in Manhattan made things a little awkward around the other girls, who seemed to have an overall low opinion of them. But it made them a tighter family. They had made a habit of getting up before the factory bell rang to avoid the sneers and off hand comments.

Nickel was first down the stairs, sliding down the banister as she went.

"Kaitlin how many times have I told you not to slide down the banister," a shrill voice asked from behind the registration desk.

Nickel turned to see Ms. Avery looking down, scolding Nickel with her beetle black eyes behind her glasses. She was a tall woman with grey hair that was always tied back in a tight bun. With a long nose, and no nonsense attitude, to most she seemed a fierce intimidating woman, but to the girls of the lodging house she was their trusted guardian.

Nickel looked right back at her, and without blinking an eye said, "At least once more Ms. Avery."

Despite her efforts Ms. Avery couldn't help but have a slight twitch of her lips as Nickel said this.

"And how many times do I have to tell you Ms. Avery, it's Nickel not Kaitlin."

"Maybe when you stop sliding down the banister," the grey haired woman responded going back to her no nonsense tone.

Nickel smiled slightly as she waited for her friends to join her.

Now contrary to popular belief a girl didn't have to dress up as a boy in order to become a Newsie. In fact they normally played up the fact that they were girls for the customers. It was an easy sympathy vote particularly for any young mothers or fathers passing down the street.

Going by this philosophy Nickel never bothered to hide or cut her hair or hide her feminine curves. In fact none of the girls did, but they had different ways of going about it.

Nickel for one, kept her hair long and never stuck it in her cap. However, a person would never see her in any dress, or skirt. Instead she wore dark blue pants, a white buttoned up shirt with the sleeves usually rolled up, an opened dark blue vest, grey suspenders and a blue cap, with a messenger bag always at her side.

Nickel tapped her foot in annoyance. If they didn't leave soon they would miss the boys and to be honest she was dying for a smoke, but wouldn't dare light up in front of Ms. Avery.

As if hearing her thoughts Majesty started heading down stairs with Vaudeville and Stage in tow.

Out of all of them Majesty played up the fact that she was a girl the most. She took care of her long blonde hair, and always had it up in a delicate bun with a few strands circling her bright clean face. She wore a white shirt, a dark brown skirt, and had a woven basket to carry her papers.

Vaudeville and Stage, had their own style.

Vaudeville was normally dressed in worn brown pants, and a dirty white button up shirt with a brown cap, and brown suspenders, her hair almost always in a braid or pony tail. Stage on the other hand wore a little light blue dress with a white apron, and kept her curls down and unruly.

They were a rather odd bunch of girls, but they seemed to like it that way.

Majesty made sure to smile at Ms. Avery as she walked down the stairs.

"Good morning Ms. Avery," she said politely.

"Good morning Alice," Ms. Avery responded smiling back at her, she had always had a soft spot for Majesty ever since she first came to the lodging house.

"Morning, Ms. Avery," the sisters said in unison.

"Ethel, Margret," Ms. Avery acknowledged nodding to them.

"See you later tonight," Nickel called as she raced toward the door.

"Wait girls," Miss Avery called back, making all of them turn around, "I want to remind you…"

"To be back before ten, lights out at eleven, don't desturb the other gurls when you'se come in, and under absolutely no curcumstances invite any of the rif-rafe we find ourselves in the company with on a daily basis to the lodging house," Vaudeville concluded in annoyance, pulling out a cigarette.

Ms. Avery narrowed her eyes; if looks could kill Vaudeville would have been vaporized on the spot.  
>"Correct Ms. Porter."<p>

Vaudeville put away her cigarette; no way was she testing the registration lady now.

"We'll be back eurly," Stage interjected, trying to use her big brown eyes and innocent voice to cool the flames clearly showing in the older woman's eyes.

It seemed to work a little bit because Ms. Avery's faced softened.

"Alright," the older woman said, "I'll see you at ten and don't cause any trouble."

"Who us?" Nickel asked innocently pulling the rest of the girls out the door and into the street.

The morning light was shining as they walked the dusty streets of New York City. The streets were clear and the venders were only just starting to open their stands. Now seemed the only time of day where a person could hear themselves think in the crazy city and for the girls it was their favorite time. Nickel, Vaudeville, and Majesty walked together talking about nothing important while Stage went on ahead, checking out the alleyways, and anything else that looked interesting.

They kept on walking until they met the familiar sight of the nun cart and all the newsboys walking toward it. Out of respect both Nickel and Vaudeville removed their caps as all of them received their daily bread and water.

"Morning ladies," Jack Kelly said as the girls came closer. Jack aka the Cowboy was the leader of the Manhattan newsboys, respected all throughout New York City second only the Spot Colon.

"Morning Jacky boy," Nickel responded smiling at him. Although Nickel was technically under Jack's command she didn't necessarily report directly to him. She was the leader of the Manhattan newsgirls, not exactly the hardest position, but enough for her to have some weight to her name. Whatever happened to her girls was her responsibility, but Jack would never leave them high and dry should anything bad happen. Vice versa if anything would happen to his boys. They worked together and in the end that's all that mattered.

"Think we'll get a good headline today?" she asked.

"Does it mattah?" Jack answered back.

The two fell into to normal conversation as they made their way to the selling station and everyone made their way to their usual suspects: Nickel with Jack, Vaudeville with Racetrack, Majesty with Mush, Blink, and Skittery, and Stage with all of the younger kids. They laughed, ran, jumped, and sword fighted their way all the way to the distribution center, like always making as much noise as they could.

For most of them it was the only time they could act like a kid. They were tough, they had to be. Most didn't have families, or if they did it must have been pretty bad to have this life be an alternative. They had to grow up, and grow up fast, but for these few short hours they could act their age. It made them happy, and kept them going.

The rowdy crowd eventually made their way to the gates, waiting impatiently for Weasel to get there.

_God damn Weasel's late again._ Vaudeville thought to herself, leaning against the gate.

"Hey Vaudeville, spot me two bits?" Racetrack asked.

"No yah bum get it yourself, sides you still owe me two cigarettes," she said, pulling out one.

"Yah seem to be doing just fine."

"Don't mean I don't want it," she replied, lighting her cigarette as she said it.

Racetrack grumbled in annoyance, but pulled out two cigarettes and handed it to her. Vaudeville smiled in satisfaction and tucked it into her pocket.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?"

"Yous gonna spot me two bits."

"Not on your life," she said half serious.

Racetrack was about to say something along the lines of "two timer" when a sudden silence fell over the crowd.

The Delancey brothers had just entered the scene with all the looks of trouble.

Racetrack sniffed the air loudly.

"Dear me what is the unpleasant aroma?" he said fanning his face with his cap and tapping Kid Blink's cheek, "I fear the sewers must of back up during the night."

"Na, it's too rotten to be the sewers," Boots added laughing.

"Yeah it must be the Delancey brothers," Crutchy mocked, earning a laugh from the whole group.

"Hi yah boys," Racetrack greeted as they came closer.

Oscar sneered and grabbed the nearest boy by the back of the neck, it was Sniper.

"In the back you lousy little shrimp," he said throwing the kid to the ground.

Without thinking Majesty and Nickel went to help Sniper up. Majesty quickly brushed him off and got him safely behind the rest of the boys, glaring at the brothers the entire time. Nickel stood there in the middle of the circle giving both of them the eye and lighting her cigarette.

"It's not good to do that, not healthy," Racetrack warned smiling.

"He's right you know Delancey," Nickel said taking a puff, "who knows who might get hurt."

Oscar turned his sights on her, "Oh this is rich, what Nickel, you still trying to be a big boy?" he asked mockingly.

"Why Delancey, need lessons?" she replied smiling and taking another draw. The rest of the Newsies laughed behind her. Oscar's smile fell and he moved toward her threateningly, but the Cowboy stepped in.

"Shouldn't be calling people lousy little shrimps Oscar," he said, "unless your referring to the family resemblance in you bruddah here." Nickel couldn't help but chuckle as the rest of the boys laughed.

"Hey, hey, 5 to 1 the Cowboy skunks them, huh, whose betten?" Racetrack called out loudly earning an eye roll from some people and a groan from everyone else. They didn't call him Racetrack for nothing.

"Put me down for two bits Race," Vaudeville called out jokingly. Racetrack glared back at her in annoyance.

"Morris, it's an insult," Jack said getting right into his face, "so is this." And the cowboy de-capped Morris. Now it was on.

Jack was off like a flash and the Delanceys were not far behind him. All the boys went running, screaming insults at the brothers and cheering on their leader. Nickel was right up front ready to jump in should Jack need it, though that wasn't very likely. Vaudeville was pushing her way to the front trying to get a good look while Stage was going in between legs. Majesty decided to stay behind and just roll her eyes.

_Boys,_ Majesty thought exasperatedly as she leaned against the gates, waiting.

Jack slipped under a cart and rolled his way to a vendor's canopy. Oscar and Morris ran up to the cart only to have their faces smashed in by Jacks boots as he swung down. He swung away from them as the brothers quickly recovered with the group of laughing boys behind them.

Jack made his way away from the brothers only to smack into a kid about his age. He was well dressed kid with a clean shirt, pants, vest and even a matching hat and was dragging a little kid along beside him. He looked at him in utter surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Jack looked and saw that he didn't hit the Delancey as hard as he thought, because they were fighting their way toward him.

He looked back at the boy and said brightly, "Running," before taking off again.

Jack ran through the crowd of Newsies smiling and greeting his fans, getting pats on the back all the way until he was pushed to the ground. He kicked one of the brothers as he got up and the boys quickly formed a circle around the fighters. Oscar and Morris charged but Jack quickly turned in time for them to pass him by. The boys were going crazy. Stage had made her way to the front and was making jerking moves with her fist trying to show Jack how he should finish them off. Jack got him arm around Oscar's neck and was using him as a human shield, while Morris made a swing for him. Taking one final punch at the cowboy Morris not only clogged his brother but sent himself flying.

Jack ran through the crowd in triumph, climbing up the gate looking down at the crowd like he was the king of New York. His boys were cheering him on. Stage was watching him in a fixed look of admiration. Vaudeville was cheering along with the crowd and Majesty and Nickel were looking up with half smiles on their faces.

_Jacky boy being a show off this early in the morning_, Nickel thought, _must be a new record._

_Boys_, Majesty smiled to herself.

The gates swung open, yep just another Monday.

**AN: Reviews are love.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack stayed there on his pedestal until the gates were fully open. Taking one last chance to show off he grabbed the nearest rope and slid down with ease as if he had been doing it all his life. The boys were as rowdy as ever as they made their way in line for their papes; yelling at each other, throwing insults at the passing Delanceys, and cheering all the way.

Racetrack was up front with the cowboy almost unable to control his laughter, "Jacky boy, you were brilliant, better then yesterday."

"You too kind my friend, you too kind," Jack said jokingly, taking a fake punch at a poll as he went.

Nickel was laughing right along with them. "Cowboy, at least make it a little bit interesting. It was over before I could get my bets in."

"Who'd bet against yah?" Vaudeville chimed.

"We'll see you tomorrow cowboy," Morris threatened as he and his brother made it around the door. Jack just shook them off knowing that there was no way the Delanceys would ever beat him.

Without hesitation the Cowboy knocked on the distributor's window, only to hear a familiar groan of complaint from within. With a cocky smile the Newsie did what he did every day and rang the circulation bell.

Finally the man of the hour entered the scene.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses, hold your horses. I'm coming," the distributor complained getting his leger out.

Jack just smiled, "So did you miss me Weasel? Did ya, did ya miss me?"

"I told you a million times, the name is Wisely, Mr. Wisely to you," Weasel corrected pointing a finger at him. "How many?"

"Don't rush me I'm cursing the merchendize Mr. Weasel," Jack said earning a laugh from the boys. He slammed a fifty cent piece on the table. "The usual."

"Hundred papes for the wise guy, next."

"Morning Weasel," Nickel greeted taking off her cap in mock respect, "and what splendid morning this is. You're finally putting your greasy nose to use and greasing your hair." Laughter erupted from the crowd.

"Hey, hey shut-up," Weasel said over the chuckling Newsies, "what'll it be?"

Nickel pulled a nickel out of her pocket and started spinning it in her fingers, thinking intensely.

"Give me seventy," she said putting the nickel back in her pocket, "I'm feeling lucky."

"Seventy papes for the Irishman, next."

It was Racetrack's turn. "Morning your honor, say listen do me a favor will you spot me fifty papes huh? I got a hot tip on the fourth, won't waste your money."

"It's the sure thing," Weasel asked cautiously.

"Oh, yeah," Race assured, "not like last time."

"Or the time before that?" Vaudeville asked jokingly leaning against the distributing window with Stage beside her. "Or the time before that? Or what about that time…"

Racetrack gave her a glare and a playful shove as Weasel gave him his papes.

"Sixty papes Weasel," Stage commanded as she slammed the money on the window barely able to see over the ledge.

"You sure you can carry that?" Weasel asked condescendingly to the ten year old.

"Of course I can, ya lousy bum," and with that she grabbed her papes and walked in a huff with her sister in tow.

"Good morning Mr. Weasel," Majesty said in a fake politeness that made the man behind the window unable to retort, "Fifty papers please."

"Hey Majesty," Oscar said looking her up and down with hungry eyes, "how would you like to ditch these papes and let me and my brother show you a good time."

"How about when you learn to breathe through your nose," she said grabbing her papers and giving him a fake smile before walking off.

A new kid was right after Majesty. It was the same kid Jack had ran into in the street clean face, clean clothes and a matching suit to boot.

"Ah, twenty papes please," he asked politely.

"Hey look at this," Racetrack pointed out flipping through the paper, "baby born with three heads, must be from Brooklyn."

"Don't let Spot hear you say that," Vaudeville warned pulling out her own paper and looking over the front page while Stage looked over her arm. The rest of the Newsies were construed around the court yard taking a look at the day's merchandise. Vaudeville and Stage were next to Racetrack. Nickel was next to Jack and Majesty was right beside her.

It was then Jack noticed a small kid about Stage's age looking over his shoulder.

"You wanna sit down," he asked and the kid was all too eager to do what he suggested.

"Hey, hey," the distributer said annoyed at the kid at the counter, "you got your papes now beat it."

"I paid for twenty, I only got nineteen," the well-dressed kid said as nicely as possible.

"Are you accusing me of lying kid?"

Jack looked up at the commotion. Leaving his papers beside Nickel he decided to investigate.

"No I just want my paper," the kid insisted. Jack walked up to the ledge and started counting them himself.

"Well it's nineteen Weasel, it's nineteen, but don't worry about it it's an honest mistake. I mean Morris; he can't count to twenty with his shoes on," Jack stated pointing his thumb at the Delancey. Morris slammed his hands against the bars in a threatening manner but it just made the Newsies laugh a little louder.

"Hey Nickel, spot me two bits," he asked the girl flipping through the paper. Without even looking up she tossed him a quarter.

"Hey another fifty for my friend here," he told Weasel putting his hand on the new kids shoulder.

"No I don't want another fifty," the kid insisted.

"Sure you do, every Newsie wants more papes."

"I don't."

Jack just ignored him and slammed the papers into his chest.

"I don't want your papes," the kid said annoyed following Jack down the steps, "I don't take charity from anybody. I don't know you. I don't care to. So, here are your papes."

"Cowboy they call him Cowboy," the eager younger kid said getting in between the two older boys.

"Well that and a lot of thing including Jack Kelly. At least that's what my mother called me. And what do they call you kid?" He asked the excited young kid.

"Les," he answered, "and this is my brother David, he's older."

"Oh not kidding," Jack said somewhat sarcastically handing his papers to a nearby Newsie. "So how old are you Les."

"I'm near ten."

"Near ten, well, that's no good. If anyone asks you, you say you're seven. The youngest sell more papes Les," he said getting to the kid's eye line. "See we're going to be partners, we're going to be the best…"

"Hold on," the kid named David interrupted, "who said anything about partners?"

"Well, you owe me two bits right," Jack said pointing at David. He gave him a shrug and blank stare.

"So, I'd consider two bits an investment. We sell together we split seventy-thirty, plus you gets the benefit of observing me no charge."

"Ah, ha," David responded disbelievingly.

"Ah, ha," Jack mocked.

"Hey you're getting the chance of a life time here Davy," Crutchy encouraged, "You learn from Jack you learn from the best."

"The best," the rest of the Newsies confirmed.

"Well if he's the best then how come he needs me," he questioned. The rest of the group was at a loss.

_He's got you there Cowboy_, Nickel thought to herself leaning against the stairs watching the interaction. She was starting to like this kid.

"Listen I don't need you pal," Jack said, "but I don't have a cute little brother like Les here to front for me. You know with this kid's puss, and by God given talent we can move a thousand papes a week."

Nickel couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. She knew Jack was good, but a thousand papes a week was a little much. Besides using a kid he barely knew to get there didn't seem much like Jack's style. On the other hand you did whatever you could to get by and Jack wanted to do a lot more than just get by.

"So whattya say kid you wanna sell papes for me," Jack asked the ten year old.

"Yeah," Les confirmed excited.

"So, it's a deal." Jack stuck out his hand to the little kid.

"Mary, Jacky boy give the kid room to breathe he's only been here five minutes," the Irish girl said from behind David.

"Hey, I'm trying to make a business proposition here," Jack said looking over David's shoulder.

"Based off the two bits you owe me," she said taking a drag from her cigarette. "Besides don't yah think his brother will want to have a say in this." She nodded her head toward David.

David gave her a nod in thanks turning his head to the Manhattan leader in thought.

"It's gotta be at least fifty-fifty," he reasoned.

"Sixty-forty, I forget the whole thing," Jack said turning to the Newsies for support.

Nickel couldn't help but be a little annoyed with Jack at this, fifty-fifty was a good deal. Besides, David had himself and his brother to pay for, but the group of Newsies nodded in agreement with Jack saying to was a good deal. Les look up excitedly at his brother waiting for him to crumble.

"Whattya say," Jack asked. David gave a defeated look and stuck out his hand to shake. Jack spit into his palm and went to shake when David pulled his hand back.

"Whats the mattah?" Jack asked.

"That's disgusting," David responded. An eruption of laughter came over the crowd as they made their way out. Nickel grabbed her papers and walked beside the rest of the boys with Majesty, Vaudeville, and Stage.

_New kid isn't gonna last long_, she thought to herself.

"The name of the game is volume Dave," Jack said walking out of the gates, "yah only took twenty papes. Why?"

"It's a bad headline," David reasoned.

"That's the furst thing ya gotta learn. Headlines don't sell papes, Newsies sell papes."

"Newsies," the crowd confirmed.

"We're the ones who hold this town together 'cause without Newsies nobody knows nothin'."

All of them nodded their heads in agreement. If it was one thing Newsies prided themselves in is that they made the city go round.

Just then a girl walked by and all the boys took off their hats in respect. Nickel, Majesty and Vaudeville had to roll their eyes at this. Never in all their long years of being Newsies had any of the boys taken off their hat for them.

_Side effect of being a Newsie_, Nickel thought to herself, _they always forget you're a girl._

"Baby born with three heads," somebody shouted.

A roar of headlines followed, time to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to everybody who has Reviewed/Favorited/ or Story Alterted this story. It really makes my day when you do. I really do need some more reviews though so please, please, please click the lovely yellow button below. **

**Anyway this chapter switches locations with the girls so if it's confusing sorry.**

**I don't own any of the Newsies except Nickel, Vaudeville, Stage and Majesty.**

**Chapter 4**

"Stop that kid," Vaudeville yelled at the top of her lungs, running through the train station.

A young boy ran through the crowd with a stack of newspapers tucked under his arm dodging passersby and diving in between legs. Vaudeville wasn't far behind him pushing her way through the crowd, but she wasn't getting very far. Suddenly a large group of business men were crowding her path. She tried pushing through, but the wall of bodies was too thick. Cursing under her breath she had to wait for the group to pass. By the time they did Vaudeville had lost the kid in the crowd. Cursing one more time she made it over to her sister who was crying in the corner where they were selling.

"I'm so sorry," Stage cried loudly as Vaudeville approached, "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't beat ya self-up, that kid was a lot bigger than yous," she comforted.

"Dear," a woman called.

Vaudeville and Stage looked up to see a woman holding the arm of someone who could only be her husband according to the diamond ring as big as a quarter on her finger. She had a kind face and was dressed in a fine blue dress with a matching hat. Her husband was no Joe Shmoe either. He wore a nicely tailored suit, bowler hat and had a thick brown mustache under his nose rather large nose. Stage and Vaudeville looked slightly embarrassed. Vaudeville's screaming and Stage's crying had been anything but subtle, they obviously had attracted some attention.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked approaching them. Her husband however was a little cautious.

"Come along Mary," he ushered trying to pull her away.

"We're alright ma'am," Vaudeville said putting on a smile, but the lady named Mary saw right through it.

"Really," she asked in concern.

Vaudeville put her head down while Stage continued to cry silently. Mary couldn't stand to see such a young girl cry and she made her way over to Stage bending down to her level.

"Now, now dear," she said handing Stage a handkerchief," don't cry. What happened?"

"It's my fault," the ten year old wailed, "I couldn't fight him."

"Sis don't say that," Vaudeville said coming to her side, "If anything it was my fault. I shouldn't have left you here by yah self."

"This kid stole our papes," she explained to Mary, "I was gone only a second, but I was really thirsty…" she trailed off unable to go on, she was starting to choke up as well.

"Oh, you poor dears," Mary said with empathy, "that boy you were chasing stole form your little sister?"

"Yes ma'am," Vaudeville answered trying to keep herself from crying.

"How much did he steal," she asked looking at the pair of them. It was then her husband approached the group. He had heard enough to know where this was going.

"Mary," he warned, "I'm sure they will be alright."

"Your husband's right ma'am," Vaudeville said reassuringly putting on a strong face, "we'll be fine. He didn't steal everything. I was holding on to a pape when he snatched the rest."

"And how many did you sell before," Mary asked.

Vaudeville didn't answer keeping her head down.

"Two," Stage choked out, "we only sold two."

The lady looked at the pair of them with softened eyes.

"How many newspapers did that boy steal from you," she asked again.

Vaudeville looked at her and sighed in defeat, "Fifty ma'am."

"Don't cut me loose Vaudeville," Stage cried, "it was sixty papes." The teenager glared daggers at her sister, but the woman gave them a look of new found determination.

"Well," she said straightening up, "I would like to buy a paper."

Stage's face lite up a bit and Vaudeville gave her a thankful smile. Mary pulled out her purse and handed them six whole dimes. Vaudeville's mouth hung open.

"Ma'am we can't take this," she said closing the woman's hand and pushing it back.

"You can and you will," Mary said closing the money into the brown haired girl's hand, "now what about that paper?"

Vaudeville handed her the paper with astonished eyes, "Thank you ma'am."

Mary smiled and turned to join her husband only to be stopped by Stage. The ten year old ran up and gave Mary a big hug looking up at her; her big brown eyes shining.

"Thank you so much ma'am," Stage said in a grateful tone. Mary couldn't resist and she handed Stage a nickel.

"Go and treat yourself to some candy," she said smiling shaking Stage's curls. Stage's eyes went wide as she held onto the nickel unable to speak.

Mary linked arms with her husband once again and made her way out of the station.

"Don't you think you were a little too generous with those children," her husband asked.

"They were two young girls who were robbed," Mary reasoned. "Besides we must support the lower classes. How else are they to live if not for us?" Her husband couldn't dispute her logic and they continued on in silence.

Vaudeville and Stage quickly made their way out of the station. Turning the corner they found Snipeshooter waiting for them with their pile of newspapers under his arm.

"Did it work," he asked handing Vaudeville back her papers.

"Oh, it worked alright," she said smiling showing the boy the dimes in her hand.

Snipeshooter's eyes just about bugged out of his skull.

"That much," he asked disbelievingly as Vaudeville handed him his cut, fifteen cents.

"Lady was more of a bleeding heart than I thought," Vaudeville said. She then turned her attention to her sister who was casually leaning against the wall of the building.

"But you still shouldn't had pulled "sixty papes" thing, you coulda ruined the whole scam."

"We got the money didn't we's," Stage said in a huff, "'Sides I thought I was rathah good."

"But yah weren't professional," Vaudeville countered getting more into her sister's face.

"Hey, I'se professional."

"Squeezing dat last nickel was professional," Vaudeville questioned.

"Just 'cause I'm cuter than yous," Stage said sticking out her tongue.

"Hey," her sister warned," who's the brains of dis operation?"

Stage looked at her annoyed. Vaudeville raised her eyebrows waiting for her to answer.

"Yous," Staged sighed.

"Dat's right, so no more stunts like dat."

"Well I don't know about you," Snipeshooter said sticking his money in his pocket, "but I'm taking the afternoon off. See you tomorrow?"

"Nah," Vaudeville said, "we can't run the same scam twice in a row."

"Alright," he said grabbing his own papes, "see yah Vaudeville, Stage."

Vaudeville nodded, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. The sisters stayed in the alley way a little longer letting Snipeshooter get some distance between them.

"So what now," Stage asked Vaudeville expectantly.

"Let's do some legit selling," Vaudeville said thinking. "How 'bout Central Park?"

Stage's face lit up. They always had good luck in Central Park.

"Ok," she said excitedly. Vaudeville couldn't help but smile as she threw her arm around her sister walking out of the alley way.

This was the team Vaudeville and Stage, scammers extraordinaire. They didn't always work with a third party, most of the time it was just the pair of them. Vaudeville would play the concerned older sister and Stage would play the helpless child or Vaudeville would pretend to be hurt and Stage would cry her eyes out until somebody came over. The targets were bleeding hearts that had more money than they could find use for. They never scammed anyone who didn't have some sort of priceless jewelry on them. Of course they didn't always scam. They made up headlines, danced, sang, anything to get a crowds attention. That was simply how they worked, they put on a show.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town where the elite meet Majesty was selling her papers. She greeted everyone with a charming polite smile, graciously thanked them for every tip, and listen to them as they gossiped about what was latest in the society pages. Most her customers were the high class ladies coming out of their houses for their only breath of fresh air they would get all day. They didn't think about money and would pay a nickel a paper without thinking twice about it. These ladies were the hoydie-toydie types who wouldn't dare associate a second of their time with street riffraff. That's where Majesty played up her advantage. She was a polite, clean, pretty young girl who could give you a smile, know your name and made every lady feel as though she were talking to her personal maid rather than a street rat.<p>

"Good morning Mrs. Preston," Majesty greeted with a small curtsy.

Mrs. Preston was one of her regular customers. She was an elderly woman with a son and daughter both married with children. Her husband owned one of the biggest factories in the city, now run by her son, but it still left her with more money than she could ever find use for.

"Good morning Alice," she said smiling. "What news today?"

"It seems that Mr. Samuel Washington finally tied the knot with Ms. Sarah Henry," Majesty answered holding out a newspaper for her.

Majesty knew that Mrs. Preston never read the actual news. The old women lived for what was new in society. Who was married, who was single, the greatest parties, the latest fashions and so on.

"Oh how wonderful," Mrs. Preston exclaimed, taking a paper, "I knew it would happen. Didn't I tell you? It was only a matter of time."

Majesty nodded in agreement as the lady prattled on. She knew all too well, it was the only thing the women would talk about for weeks.

"Well, I must be off. Abigail is bringing John and Henrietta over for a visit. Oh, this is wonderful news. Here you go dear." She handed Majesty a dime before turning to leave.

"Thank you ma'am," Majesty said curtsying one more time as the women walked back to her home.

_Somebody is eating well tonight_, Majesty thought smiling as she stuck the dime into her apron pocket.

"Hey Majesty," she heard an all too familiar voice call from behind her.

She blushed slightly as she turned to see Kid Blink walking towards her with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi Blink," she greeted waving to him. "What are you doing here?

"Well, my lady," he said in a fake gusto, taking off his cap and bowing, "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of coming with me to lunch."

Majesty couldn't help but smile at his antics. The boys had always pointed fun at her choice of selling spot, but she didn't mind. It's how she got her nickname.

"I would be delighted young man," she said going into a deep curtsy, unable to keep a straight face.

Blink smiled and Majesty quickly took a spot alongside him walking down the street, careful not to come too close.

Blink and Majesty had actually been going together for a few months now. The problem was Majesty had spent a long time building up a reputation in this part of town that somehow separated her from the other Newsies. She worked hard to not appear to these ladies as a street rat, but as a familiar friendly face. That was why she wasn't looked to kindly upon by some of the Newsies in the other burrows. They called her stuck up, a sellout, but it made her job easier. She didn't have to fight for a spot or be constantly worried about where her next meal was coming from. But like any selling spot it came with a price. She could never show her real opinions to her consumers. She had to endure constant insults about her friends and anybody else in the lower class. She had to always be on time and she had to make sure she never shattered the illusion of a proper young lady. Not a hair out of place, not a toe out of line, and especially no affiliating with lower classes. For her selling spot she could barely talk to any of the other newsboys. She couldn't even hold her boyfriend's hand down the street. That was why she was so thankful to have Blink. He never took it as an insult. He knew how important a reputation was and especially how important it was for Majesty. She needed this selling spot. There wasn't anywhere else she could sell.

"So, where do you want to go to eat," Blink asked as they made their way out of the Upper West Side.

"Let's stick around here," Majesty answered, "I've still got some papers to sell."

"More stories about Mr. So and So getting married to Ms. Such and Such?" he asked teasingly.

"As opposed to stories about terrified seagulls?" She countered.

"No," he said almost insulted, "as opposed to the mutant child. Hell on earth or a freak of nature?"

Majesty raised an eyebrow as Blink turn himself in front of her.

"Read all about it," he said holding out a paper. Majesty looked at him suspiciously for a moment before finally taking the paper and flipping through to find the story.

"Baby born with two heads," she stated flatly looking up Blink, "Doctors say they're Siamese twins."

Blink smiled smugly, "Got you interested though."

Majesty just rolled her eyes and smacked him with the newspaper making her way to a nearby apple cart.

"So," Blink said leaning against the cart, the guy running it wasn't there, "Medda's gotta show tonight, you wanna come with me?"

"Sorry Blink," she apologized looking at the apples, most of them were a little rotten, "but I promised Ms. Avery I would come back early tonight and you know how she is."

Blink shuttered at the thought. The first time he had pick up Majesty for a date Ms. Avery had been there waiting behind the registration desk. At first it was just an awkward silence waiting for Majesty to come down stairs, but the hawk lady's eyes piercing into him made him nervous. Eventually the silence was broken by a series of questions that made him either uncomfortable or just scared of the women behind the desk. Where was he taking her? When would they be back? How did he get the eye patch? Would anybody be worried about him if he disappeared? Things like that. He could only imagine what would happen if Majesty came back even one minuet late.

"But I didn't make the same promise for tomorrow," she offered with a smile.

Blink smiled back and kissed on the cheek making her blush lightly.

"Sounds like a date," he said.

Majesty looked to the side still blushing. She had liked Blink ever since she really knew the difference between guys and girls. He had been her best friend ever since she first joined the Newsies and when he finally asked her to be his girl she couldn't believe it. So yes, she still blushed every now and then when he kissed her. What can you say? Young love.

Blink took this moment to grab an apple from the cart and offer it to Majesty in a gentleman like form. Unfortunately he didn't expect the whole pile of apples to come tumbling down or the cart owner to pop up right then and there.

"Hey kid," the owner shouted making the Newsies turn to see a red faced man spouting in fury, "What do you think you're doing to my cart?"

"Ah," Blink stammered looking at the cart and the fallen apples. Majesty just stood there and tried to hold in her laughter behind her hand. The owner kept coming closer with what looked like murder in his eyes. So, Blink did the only thing he could think of.

"Run," he said taking Majesty's hand and pulling her along as the cart owner started running after them.

"Help, police," the cart owner shouted as the two Newsies made their way around the corner.

Majesty laughed harder as Blink pulled her along behind him. Blink took a moment to look over his shoulder only to be horrified that a cop on beat was actually following them. The Newsies ran faster and faster finally turning into an alley way. They leaned against the side of the wall as closes as they could breathing hard. The cart owner and the cop ran past them not even bothering to turn their heads.

Blink and Majesty breathed a sigh of relief turning to face each other. It first stared as a grin, then a smile, then an outburst of uncontrollable laughter. Majesty was clutching her sides. Blink was leaning his back against the wall for support.

"Very smooth Blink," Majesty laughed out.

"Oh," Blink breathed out trying to get control of his laughter, "remind me not to eat apples."

Majesty kept on laughing, "Sure thing."

"You'd better not tell anybody," he warned in mock seriousness.

"Are you kidding me? Mush and Skittery will get a kick *cough*" Majesty was cut off by a cough, then another, and another. She leaned her hand against the wall. She couldn't breathe. The happy atmosphere had just been sucked out of the ally way. She hacked and gagged felling like she was going to cough up a lung. Blink was beside her in an instant, holding her up.

"Alice, hey breathe," he said rubbing her back to get her relaxed. She was bent over, continuing to cough. Her hand went to her apron and she pulled out a handkerchief covering her mouth. The coughing continued. It just wouldn't stop. She started breathing through her nose begging for the air to come. Blink tried to straighten her up, but she stayed hunched over. She kept on coughing, breathing and slowly but surely the coughing subsided.

"It's alright," Majesty finally said in ragged breath, "I'm fine." She pushed herself from against the wall smiling to show Blink it was over. He wasn't convinced.

"Alice, when was the last time you saw the doc." He wasn't kidding around when he called her Alice.

"A couple of months ago," she answered shrugging it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"Alice."

"Charlie," she said taking his hands and looking right into his blue eye, "I'm fine. Look at me, I'm alright. This was the first attack I've had in a long time. I was just laughing too hard, that's all."

Blink continued to give her a disbelieving look. She let out a small sigh and him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Stop worrying so much." She said pulling away and walking out of the alley way.

Blink however wasn't letting her get away that easy. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back crashing his lips onto hers. She was taken by surprise, but immediately responded putting her hands to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss, slowly opening her mouth as Majesty's hands wrapped themselves in his hair. He didn't want to let her go. He did worry, he couldn't help it. They moved slowly and in sync, both trying to reassure the other that nothing was going to happen that they weren't going anywhere. They held each other like that for a moment before slowly pulling apart. Blink rested his forehead on Majesty's looking into her bright green eyes.

"No promises," he whispered.

Majesty sighed and closed her eyes, once again putting her hands to Blink's chest as he held her close their foreheads touching.

She put on a brave face but the fact of the matter was she was sick, really sick. She and her older sister Jane used to work in a textile factory. For two years they worked eighteen hour days, seven days a week with ten minuet breaks if they were lucky. Eventually the stress, lack of sleep, and daily intake of cotton, dust and fibers into their lungs took a toll. Both of them fell ill, coughing and gagging with raging fevers. Jane only lasted a week eventually choking to death on her own blood. The doctor's said it was consumption. Majesty survived, but her lungs would never be the same after that. She couldn't run long distances, laugh too hard, or do anything that could put strain on her lungs. Sometimes the doctor thought she was on the mend. Other times it looked like she wouldn't last the night. She didn't know what was going to happen and that was what really scared her.

Blink and Majesty stood there holding each other for a while longer before Majesty pulled away. Taking Blink's hand she led them both out of the alley way; never letting go, not even caring who saw.

* * *

><p>The streets were filled with buyers and sellers. Dust blew everywhere as butchers, bakers, and candlestick makers bartered with passersby. People were striking deals, meeting with old friends, and moved with the hustle and bustle of New York City and Nickel was right in the middle of it.<p>

"Extra Extra Trolley Mob Attacks," Nickel yelled down the street of the busy market, "Violent overhaul of the system or strive for change?"

"I'll take one kid," a man yelled making his way over to her. Nickel tossed him a paper as he passed her a penny.

"Me too," a seller yelled from his cart.

Nickel continued with the headline for a while selling fifteen papers.

_Not bad_, she thought to herself looking at how much she had. They were mostly pennies with the occasional nickel tossed in by accident. Not that she would ever correct the purchaser's mistake.

Nickel took a moment to walk over to a familiar selling cart of one Eric Roberts. Eric caught and sold fish and was a regular costumer of Nickel's. They made a deal when Nickel was first starting out that he would buy the daily paper from her to wrap his fish in. It was his "hook" as it were. Well, Nickel was the one who came up with it.

"Who wants to buy a fish with old news?" She had asked him all those years ago.

Nickel couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Eric was anything but a push over. He was a cheap man who loved to negotiate and Nickel was not one to deny challenge. She didn't remember how long they bartered, but after a stream of arguments, counterarguments, hard selling, and a few choice curse words they had come to the deal that Nickel would be the only one to supply him with the papers he needed.

"Morning Eric," Nickel called waving to him. He was an older man with graying black hair, a thick black beard, and calculating dark eyes. Despite appearances he was friendly enough, at least to Nickel.

"Morning," he greeted in his own Irish accent. Eric had moved to from Ireland when he was just a teenager. He spent much of his early years saving up nickels and pennies until finally saving enough to start a family and get his own fishing boat. Nickel always supposed that's why he seemed to tolerate her. She was just another person from the homeland trying to make their way in this crazy country.

"Anything interesting today," he asked getting straight to business.

"See for yourself," Nickel answered handing the paper letting him flip through the headlines.

"How's Beth," she asked trying to make small talk. Beth was his wife who was expecting child number three.

"She's doing just fine," he said flipping through the pages," and if you're trying to distract me from the fact that there is nothing here you are mistaken."

"I don't make the headlines," Nickel said blankly. She knew where this was going.

"Well, bad headlines make bad business," he countered handing back the paper. "I want to re-negotiate the deal."

It took Nickel every fiber of her restraint not to sigh in exasperation. They had been down this road before. Essentially every time since they first struck their deal Eric had been trying to find a way to get more out of it, but Nickel would always find a way to change his mind. After all these years she started to wonder if he did this just to annoy her.

"A deal's a deal Roberts," she said shoving the paper back into his hands, "we shook on it years ago now how much to you want?"

"None unless we re-negotiate Nickel."

Nickel groaned in frustration.

"All you have to do is change the headline. Take this one," she said pointing at the front page. "Change it to "Trolley Workers Continue to Rebel" or "Trolley Mob Attacks" it got me selling strong. Or this one," she turned to another page, "sell it as "Freak Child Among Us"."

"Isn't that lying," Eric asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's called selling," Nickel corrected with a smirk. "How much to you want Roberts?"

The cart owner didn't say anything for a moment before breaking out into a small chuckle. If it there was one thing you could say about Nickel, it was that she was stubborn.

"I'll take twenty," he said smiling, "but I don't why I'm doing it."

"You won't regret it," Nickel said smiling back as he handed her her money, "same time tomorrow?"

"Of course." And with that Nickel gave him one last smile and continued to walk through the market place.

She kept on selling until she was down to fifteen papers, but it was clear nobody was taking them in this part of town.

_Might as well meet up with Jacky boy_, she thought to herself as she made her way out of the market and to the Cowboy's nearest selling spot.

Nickel was one to move around a lot. She worked in crowds, market places, sporting events etc. When the crowd would die down she would move on. In a crowd everybody had money in their pockets; just yell out a snappy headline and that money was as good as yours. Then there were people like Eric who were loyal customers. It was a guaranteed salary, and it provided free advertising for her. Somebody reads part of a news article, they want the whole thing and she would collect. It wasn't easy, sometimes the headlines were lousy or there weren't enough people interested, but she would always find a way to sell running from one side of NYC to the other if she had to.

Eventually Nickel found herself barking out a few headlines as she made her way through the crowd of spectators watching the boxing match.

"Extra Extra Flames Engulf Elis Island," Nickel yelled at the top of her lungs.

_Where on earth is Jack_, she thought frustrated turning her back to the ring. This was one of his normal selling spots.

"Nickel, yah trying to steal my customers?" a voice asked from behind her.

Nickel turned to see Jack sitting right behind her with the new kid David by his side.

"Not if they were never yours to begin with," she countered as a man called out for a paper.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, "Didn't chase everybody off already did yah?"

"Business was slow yesterday so I have to sell everything today," she said a little distracted.

"By the way my names Nickel," she said to David sticking out her hand, "I don't think we've officially met."

David took off his hat and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm David," he said smiling politely. Nickel looked at him strangely as did Jack.

"What was that for," she asked pulling her hand away.

"What?" he said confused.

"The whole taking off your hat thing." She elaborated by waving her hand over her head.

"Oh," David said surprised putting his hat in his pocket, "did I do something wrong?"

"No," she said quickly, "it was nice."

"So," Jack said slight coughing to get their attention. "Yah going to be selling with us?" he asked her expectantly.

"If you don't mind, I've only got a few more," she said shrugging.

"Go 'head," he said smiling a little bit at Nickel. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Jack always liked it when they sold together. She was a smart seller and was anything but bad company.

Just then Les came running through the crowd with a big excited smile on his face.

"The guy gave me a quarter," he said showing the silver coin as proof. "Quick, give me some more last papers."

_Jack is sure teaching is kid quick_, Nickel thought, _probably for the better._

"Hold it," David said leaning down to smell Les, "you smell like beer."

"Well that's how I made the quarter. The guy bet me I wouldn't drink some," Les explained.

Nickel's eyes went wide in shock.

"You're not teaching this kid to drink are you?" she said outraged at Jack as David shot him a dirty look.

"Hey no drinking on the job," Jack said to Les quickly trying to cover his mistake. "It's bad for business, 'side what if someone called the cop on you."

It was then something or rather someone caught David's eye.

"Is he a friend of yours," David asked Jack pointing into the crowd.

Jack and Nickel looked in the direction David was pointing and saw an all too familiar face.

"Beat it," Jack yelled, "it's the bulls."

**Reviews are love so please, please, please click the pretty yellow button. Anything will do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has Favorited/Alerted/Reviewed this story. You always put a smile on my face.**

_**Really**** Important!**_**: Sarah doesn't exsist in this universe. I'm sorry if that annoys people and I probably should have mentioned it earlier, but I'm telling you now. **

**Chapter 5**

Jack and Nickel were up in a flash grabbing David and Les with them across the boxing ring.

"All this for one sip of beer?" Les questioned as Jack shoved him out of the ring. Nickel would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that Snyder was right on their tail.

All four of them quickly made their way out of the crowd: Jack up front, Nickel right behind, with Les and David bringing up the rear. They turned into a narrow alley way making a short cut into the street. Full on sprinting Jack lead the way as David tried to get his little brother to run faster.

"Up this way," Jack said turning into one of the nearby buildings making sure everyone was still behind him. Nickel didn't hesitate and started running up the stairs. David at this point had given up being nice and grabbed Les by the collar pulling him in front of him.

"Sleeper," Jack warned jumping over the feet of somebody on the stairs. Jumping, Nickel took the chance to look back and saw they weren't even close to losing Snyder.

"Alright hurry up, hurry up," David said pushing Les forward. "He's right behind us, he's right behind us."

_No really_, Nickel thought to herself sarcastically. She really wasn't in the mood for obvious commentary.

Jack burst open the door to the roof running straight toward the edge.

_Please don't tell me he's that stupid_, Nickel thought seeing that he wasn't slowing down.

"Whoa," he yelled jumping off the roof.

_You've got to be kidding me_.

David looked on in disbelief. Quickly Nickel and David made to over to the edge to see if Jack was even alive. Jack looked up at them beaming; it was a five foot drop at most. David breathed a sigh of relief, but Nickel looked like she wanted to hit him. They made their quickly down the nearby platform and pressed themselves against the wall. Catching their breath they heard Snyder walk onto the roof.

"Sullivan," he yelled out, "wait till I get you back to the refuge!"

The Newsies made their way off the roof and quietly and quickly as possible. Getting to the fire escape they partially jumped their way down and hit the ground running not stopping for breathe.

After several blocks David was getting tired of it. He didn't know who they were running from. He didn't know why, and damn it his legs were burning. Finally they started to slow down and he was able to catch up the Jack and Nickel up front.

"I'm not running any further," he said sharply at the two of them.

Jack nodded, not saying anything as he went inside the nearest door.

"Don't worry," Nickel said slightly out of breath, "we're here."

David looked at her strangely but followed her inside practically slamming the door behind him.

They walked into what looked like they back stage of a theater. There were sand bags and ropes hanging near a stair case which seemed to lead to more rooms. At the bottom of the stairs were the remains of old sets, costumes and what looked like the head of a horse.

"I want some answers," David said to Jack accusingly.

Jack shushed him, but David was listening.

"Who is he and why was he chasing you and what is this refuge?"

Jack looked at David wondering if he was serious. Nickel couldn't help but give David the same look taking a spot against the wall. He really didn't know what the refuge was?

"Refuge is jail for kids," Jack explained catching his breath," the guy chasing me is Snyder, he's the warden."

"You were in jail," Les asked sadly.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well I was starving so I stole some food," Jack answered shrugging as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh right food," David said sarcastically.

"Yeah food," Jack confirmed. He was being a hundred percent serious.

"He called you Sullivan," David interrogated.

_I don't think you can avoid this conversation Cowboy_, Nickel couldn't help thinking.

"Yeah well my names Kelly," Jack answered sounding honest, "Jack Kelly, you think I'm lying?"

"Well you have a way of improving the truth," David answered.

"Yeah?" Jack said almost warningly.

David then saw out of the corner of his eye that Les was pocking his head into the horse costume.

"Why was he chasing you?" he questioned as he pulled Les back never looking away from Jack.

"Because I escaped."

"Oh boy, how?" Les asked excitedly. His faith was now restored in his new found hero.

"With this big shot," Jack answered smugly, "gave me a ride out in his carriage."

"Bet it was the mayor," David said sarcastically, "right?"

"No Teddy Roosevelt, you evah hurd of 'im," Jack corrected annoyed.

David sighed in frustrated defeat and decided to turn his attention to the only girl in the room.

"You're not going to tell me you're wanted to are you?" David asked sharply.

"Not if you don't want me to," Nickel said pushing herself off the wall and walking over to Les who was still exploring the back stage.

"I want to," David said determined glaring at her.

"I'm not wanted," Nickel reassured, "I've never been arrested and I don't plan to, can't afford it."

Before David could ask what she meant by that he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"What is going on there," he heard a woman's voice ask. David turned to see a rather beautiful woman. She was wearing an elaborate light purple dress and carrying a large purple fan. Her hair was a bright red and raging out of control on top of her head.

"Out, out," she shooed.

"You wouldn't kick me out with outa kiss good-bye would yah Medda?" Jack asked walking up the stairs. Medda's face instantly lit up when she saw who it was.

"Oh Kelly," she said laughing happily hugging him, "where you been kid? Oh I miss seeing you out on the balcony."

"Hanging on your every word," Jack finished kissing Medda's hand.

"Nickel, are you still trying to keep this boy out of trouble?" Medda asked letting Jack walk her down the stairs.

"Trying being the key word," Nickel said giving Medda a big huge. "It's good to see you Medda."

"Oh, I haven't seen you in ages," Medda exclaimed taking a step back to take a good look at her. "How long has it been?"

"A few months," Nickel said sadly. "Sorry I haven't been able to catch your shows, been busy."

Medda looked at her with understanding sympathy.

"Of course, but you know you and the rest of the girls are always welcome."

"Thanks," Nickel said smiling. Medda had always been good them, well, all of the Newsies really. She was the unofficial, aunt, guardian, maternal figure that they all shared.

"Are you going to introduce me to your new friends," Medda asked turning her attention to the two new newsboys watching the scene.

"Sorry," Jack said, "this is David and Les."

"Hello," Medda said smiling at them.

"And this," Jack continued putting his hand over his heart, "is the brightest star on Vaudeville Stage today. Miss Medda Larkson the Swedish Meadowlark."

"Velcome gentleman," she said going into a curtsy.

"Medda also owns the joint."

"Oh, what have we here," Medda asked finally noticing Les. "Oh, aren't you the cutest thing there ever was, oh yes you are."

Les started coughing into his hand and Medda's face suddenly filled with concern.

"Oh, are you alright?"

Les pulled out the newspaper he had been caring and stared weakly into Medda's eyes.

"Buy me last pape lady?" he asked once again coughing into his hand.

"Oh you are good," Medda said her smile growing in realization. Jack and Nickel couldn't help but chuckle a little at Medda's enthusiasm.

"Oh this kid is really good. Speaking as one professional to another I say you have a great future."

"So, is it ok if we stay here a while Medda?" Jack asked, "Just until a little trouble outside goes away."

"Oh sure sure," she insisted, "stay as long as you like. Ah, Toby just give my guest whatever they want."

Nickel couldn't help but smile as she watch Les go crazy grabbing as many sweets as he could carry in his arms while Jack pulled David got closer to the Stage. She took a place on the steps grabbing a few liquorish whips and taking the rare time to relax. From where she was sitting Nickel couldn't see Medda very well, but she could watch the boy's reactions which in a way was much more entertaining. David looked absolutely rhapsodic with Medda's performance walking back and forth to get a full view of her. Jack leaned against the robe his eyes transfix on the show in front of him while Les just sat where he was happily munching on his candy. These were the moments Nickel cherished most. Only moments ago the four of them were at each other's throats, and scared about being sent to the refuge and now they were enjoying a show their problems momentarily wiped away.

Medda really was too good to them sometimes. She was the mother hen who welcomed everyone with open arms. All the boys had been in love with her at some point in their lives. Nickel was pretty sure Racetrack still harbored a little crush. Nickel couldn't help but envy Medda. All she had to do was waltz on stage with her million dollar smile and the crowd was infatuated with her. Nickel on the other hand, well everybody seemed to forget she was a girl. It wasn't just her. All the girls had this problem, except maybe Majesty, but even then some of the boys seemed to forget. More than once the boys would get on awkward topics for the ladies present and practically had to be hit over the head to remind them that there were in fact females in the room. Nickel didn't mind most of the time. She liked the fact that all of them were treated as equals, and that there wasn't any special treatment. She didn't expect them to always stand when she entered the room, or bow as they opened a door, but the occasional acknowledgement would be appreciated. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of David taking his hat off to her. She was surprised to say the least, but meant it when she said it was nice. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to see Jack take off his hat to her. Hell would probably freeze over.

Nickel's mind continued to wander until all too soon the show was over and the Newsies had to make their way back home. Medda of course wouldn't let them leave without the reassurance that they would visit soon and after many hugs and goodbyes they walked out into the cool night air.

Jack took the moment to light up a cigarette allowing the soothing smoke to fill his lungs.

"So you like that?" he asked David.

"Oh, I loved it, it was great and she is beautiful," David answered almost in a daze. "How do you know her?"

"She's a friend of my fathers. Common Les, you wanna shine my shoes for me?" Jack asked taking a high seat on the shoe shinning station. Les and Nickel had both taken a seat on the bottom.

"It's getting late," David said after a pause checking his watch, "my parents are going to be worried. What about yours?"

"Oh, there out west looking for a place to live, like this," Jack said pulling out a magazine from his back pocket, "see that's Santé Fe, New Mexico, as soon as they find the right ranch there going to send for me."

"Well then you'll be a real cowboy," Les said thinking.

"Yep."

"What about you Nickel?" David asked after a pause.

"What about what?" she said back pulling out her own cigarette.

"What about your parents?"

Nickel was about to respond when the four of them suddenly hear a large bang and yelling coming their way. The three older kids were on their feet in an instant running to the source of the noise. Nickel was right behind Jack and turning the corner she saw one thing; chaos. A trolley was on fire as police men and mob members clashed and fought each other in the streets. A group of police men were beating a man unconscious while two members on the mob were beating another man in the stomach until he bleed. Nickel looked on the scene in shock and horror, but somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think that she was going to eat well tomorrow.

"Jack," Nickel heard David's voice interrupt her thoughts, "let's get out of here and tidy up. You can meet my folks."

A fire truck wheeled pasted them their sirens wailing.

"It's the trolley strike Davey," Jack said distracted, "a couple of dumb asses must not of joined or something."

"Jack let's get out of here," David said almost desperately.

"Seriously Cowboy let's split before more police show up," Nickel tried to reason as she saw another man getting kicked in the stomach. She couldn't help but think that would be them if they didn't get out of there soon.

"Hey maybe you'll get a good headline tomorrow Dave," Jack joked putting him arm around David shoulder. He turned around to see Les collapsed on the ground.

"He slept all the way through it."

Jack pickup Les and wrapped him around his shoulders as David and Nickel followed behind him glad to finally leave. It took them about fifteen minutes to finally get to David's home. When they reached to door Nickel suddenly became a little self-conscious. Judging from what she saw today, they were probably entering a proper establishment. Quickly Nickel took off her cap and attempted to get her long hair out of her face. David entered first with Jack, Les, and Nickel right behind.

"My god what happened," was the first thing Nickel assumed was David's mother said.

"Nothing Ma, he just sleeping," he reassured as his mother took Les out of Jack arms.

"We've been waiting on dinner for you. Where've you been," David's father asked.

David didn't say anything as he pulled out a pile of pennies and nickels onto the table. David's father looked down at the pile in surprise.

"You made all of this selling newspapers."

"Well, half of its Jack's," David corrected.

Nickel couldn't help but smile inwardly; just that morning if had been sixty-forty.

"This is our selling partner, and our friend," David introduced, "Jack Kelly my parents."

"Hello," Mr. Jacobs greeted shaking Jack's hand with his good arm. His right arm was in a sling, obviously broken.

"And this is Nickel, one of the other Newsies."

"Nice to meet you," Nickel said politely sticking out her hand.

David's father looked her over a minuet is surprise. He probably hadn't seen many girls in pants before.

"Nice to meet you to," he said taking her hand and shaking it firmly smiling.

"Dear, maybe David and his friends would like to join us for dinner," he suggested, "why don't you add a little more water to the soup?"

"Meyer," Mrs. Jacobs sighed exasperated as he kissed her.

"Are you sure that's alright ma'am?" Nickel asked politely.

"Yeah," Jack cut in, "we'se don't want to bother you or anything."

"It's quite alright," Mrs. Jacobs reassured with a smile. "Why don't the three of you clean up and then we'll eat."

Nickel and Jack couldn't help but smile in thanks. They were getting a free meal. Better than that, a free hot mean. They quickly washed their hands and sat down to eat.

"David," Mrs. Jacobs asked as they all got comfortable, "would you like to say grace?"

"Actually ma'am," Nickel interrupted, "do you mind if I do?"

Everyone at the table apart from Jack look surprised.

"I haven't really gotten the chance to," she reasoned suddenly become aware that everyone was looking at her. She really hadn't gotten the chance. Being a Newsie, she wasn't accustomed to having a proper sit down meal, but whenever she did she said grace. Some of the boys were annoyed when she did, but she was raised Catholic. It was a little reminisce of home.

Mrs. Jacobs nodded in approval and they all joined hands to say grace.

"Give us grateful hearts, O Father, for all thy mercies, and make us mindful of the needs of others; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen," they said in unison.

"So Nickel," Mrs. Jacobs asked they began to eat, "where are you from?"

"Queens," she responded seriously taking a sip from her soup. Jack almost choked holding in a laugh.

Mrs. Jacobs stared at her strangely trying to figure out how to respond to her answer.

"Ireland," Nickel corrected with a smile.

"Your family immigrated here?" Mr. Jacobs asked interested.

"No, just me."

"They sent you here by yourself?" David asked a little surprised.

"We could only afford one ticket," Nickel said shrugging.

"Well, why didn't your father come?" Mr. Jacobs suggested.

Nickel paused a second, looking down at her bowl. "He died when I was eight," she said as nonchalantly as she could.

The Jacobs family went quite while Nickel continued to sip her soup as if she just told them what the weather was like. She didn't want to show them how much their questions affected her. They reminded her of home, of her mother and little brothers and sister waiting in Ireland. How long had it been, six years? It seemed like a life time ago.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Jacobs said sincerely, "I didn't know."

"It's alright," Nickel said lightly keeping her smile," how could you? Besides it was a long time ago."

Jack looked at his friend with sympathy. He knew how difficult it was for her to talk about her family. She wanted them back just about as much as he wanted to get to Santé Fe. Every penny she saved more than half went to her family in hopes that one day they could finally get on a boat and join her in New York. Sometimes if it was a slow week she wouldn't eat at all, sending all her money back home.

The conversation steered away from Nickel after that. They talked about the weather, the trolley strike and eventually selling papes, a trade Jack and Nickel knew all too well.

"Like I was saying, from what I saw today. Your boys are a couple of born Newsies," Jack said looking up at Mrs. Jacobs. "Could I have a little more? "

"Yes," she said smiling.

"So with my experience and their hard work I figure we could peddle thousand a week, not even break a sweat."

"Your sounding cocky Jacky boy," Nickel teased earning her an eye roll.

"That many," Mr. Jacobs questioned.

"More when the headlines are good," Jack confirmed.

"So, what makes a headline good?" Mrs. Jacobs asked.

"Well you know catchy words like, maniac, or a corpse," Jack paused thinking, "ummm, let's see, love nest, nude."

Nickel gave him a good kick in the leg from under the table, making him grunt in pain.

"Excuse me," he apologized slightly glaring at Nickel, "maybe I'm talking too much."

"Dear," Mr. Jacobs said turning to his wife, "why don't you get the cake your hiding in the cabinet."

"That's for you birthday tomorrow," she exclaimed smacking him with the napkin.

"Well, I've had enough birthdays this is a celebration."

"I've got the knife," David said getting up.

"I've got the plates," Mrs. Jacobs sighed shaking her head at her husband.

"It's only the beginning Papa," David said excitedly," the more I work the more money I'll make."

"No, you only work until I go back to the factory and then you are going back to school like you promised."

David couldn't help but show some disappointed in his eyes. He wanted to help his family and to his own surprise he liked selling papers. He liked not having to sit at a desk all day. He liked working with Jack, meeting Nickel and Medda. He actually had a lot of fun.

"Happy birthday Meyer," Mrs. Jacobs said giving her husband a peck on the cheek.

"This is going to heal," he reassured his family, "and they'll give me back my job. I'll make them."

Nickel and Jack looked upon the scene with envious eyes. This was a real family, something neither of them had in a long time. Jack ran away when he was eight leaving a drunken father behind him. Nickel hadn't seen her family in so long that she sometimes couldn't even remember their faces. But here it was right in front of them, a proper family; father, mother, son loving and caring for one another.

The spell was broken when each received their cake.

_Chocolate_, Nickel thought happily_, when's the last time I had chocolate?_

Without hesitating everybody dived into the cake, but then something unexpected came from the bed behind them.

"Come back my lovey, dovey baby and coochy coochy with me," Les whispered in his sleep.

All three Newsies looked at each other and busted into surprised laughter. He was singing Medda's song.

"Oh, and what is this David," his mother asked warningly.

The conversation drifted as the last of the cake was eaten. By this time Nickel was dying for a smoke and she politely made her exit outside soon to be followed by Jack and David. The three of them stood on the fire escape is comfortable silence as Jack and Nickel puffed their cigarettes.

"Hey Nickel," David asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you called Nickel?"

She looked him other a moment taking a long draw from her cigarette.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," he responded half shrugging.

Nickel gave him a once over, before reaching into her pocket.

"Because of this." And she held out a shiny silver nickel.

"Because you carry around a nickel?" David questioned taking the nickel from her hand. He had expected it was short for Nicole or something.

Examining the nickel he didn't find anything special about it other than it had obviously been taken care of, there wasn't a stain on it.

"Not just any nickel," she corrected taking the coin back and sticking it in her pocket, "it's my lucky nickel. First one I ever earned in the states."

"Luck of the Irish," Jack commented taking a drag.

"And don't you forget it Cowboy," she said smiling.

"When did you come here?" David asked curiously.

"Let see," she thought, "I was ten when I got off the boat, so ah…1893." She took another drag.

"So, your mom just sent to you America with nowhere to go?"

"Has anyone told you that you ask a lot of questions," she answered looking right at him. David shrunk away a little bit.

"Sorry," he said, "I was curious."

"It's alright," Nickel said after a moment, sighing. "I was supposed to have an uncle here but he moved out west before I got off the boat."

"What was the plan when you got here?"

"To get my family back as quick as I can," she answered somewhat ironically. It had been six years; quick as she could wasn't exactly quick enough.

There was a pause between them. David knew that he must have hit some nerve. Though she was willing to talk about her family it was obvious that Nickel was anything but comfortable with it. David's curiosity got the better of him however.

"Who's the rest of your family?" He asked a little more cautiously.

"My mum," Nickel said continuing to breathe in the soothing tobacco, "my little brother Danny, he would be about a year older than Les, the twins Carl and Liam both nine and I guess Laura will be turning eight." She smiled sadly thinking of them. Her baby sister probably wouldn't even remember what she looked like.

David gave Nickel a wide eyed look. It was a lot to put on a young girl's shoulders.

"I'll see them soon though," Nickel said almost as if she were reassuring herself of that knowledge.

"Hey, sure ya will," Jack said putting his arm around her shoulders. "'Sides you needs us to teach 'em everything about running from the bulls."

"You're planning to corrupt my family already Jacky boy?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a necessary skill," he said earning him shove.

"So what about you Davy," Nickel asked turning to him, "how did you get into the news business?"

"We needed the money after my dad got hurt," David said putting his head down.

"How'd your pop get hurt?" Jack asked.

"Factory, it was an accident," David answered, "He was useless to them so they just fired him. He's got no union to protect him."

Nickel nodded in understanding. After Majesty and her sister got sick the factory just kicked them out leaving them homeless.

"David," Mr. Jacob called quietly, "it's time to come in."

"Alright," David said turning to his new friends. The two Newsies made their turn to exit but David stopped them.

"Hey Jack, Nickel, why don't you stay here tonight?"

"No thanks," Jack said, "I've got my own place, but your family's real nice Dave, like mine."

David was a little surprised at his answer but shook it off. "See you tomorrow," he said shaking hands with the Cowboy.

"Nickel, you're welcome to stay," he offered.

"Thanks but, I've got the girl's lodging house," Nickel said, "which I should be getting back to."

David nodded.

"Nice meeting you David," she said sticking out her own hand.

"Likewise," he said shaking it, "Carrying the banner."

The two Newsies smiled at him as David walked back into his home. They made their way down the fire escape each lost in their own thoughts.

_So that's what they call a family_, Jack thought to himself, _with a father, mother, son. Guess that everything you heard about is true._

Jack turned to look at Nickel. She had a family waiting for her back home. David, Nickel, they had families, and he never did. A momentary stab on envy went through him, but he shook of the feeling quickly.

_So you ain't got any family, well who said you needed one_, he told himself. _Ain't yah glad nobody's waiting up for you? _

"Hey Jack," Nickel interrupted his thoughts, "you alright?"

"Yeah," he answered distracted, "I was just…never mind."

"You were just, what?"

He paused a moment thinking as they walked. "I just need to get out of here," he said finally.

Nickel nodded in understanding, she knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"You need to get to Santé Fe," she concluded.

"Yeah," he said nodding his head, "All I needs a few more dollars and I'm out of here to stay, Nickel; far from these lousy headlines and the deadlines in between."

He started talking about Santé Fe while Nickel walked beside him and listened. She had heard him talk about getting out of the city as far back as she could remember. To him Santé Fe was more than just a place on a map it was a dream; a dream of a better life, a promise that things could get better. She knew that he wanted to get to Santé Fe more than anything but somewhere in her mind, the selfish part, didn't want him to go. He was her best friend in the world and as much as she didn't want to admit it she would miss him if he left. They could always write, but it wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't be there to make her laugh, listen to her when she was down, or at the very least she couldn't poke fun at him.

After a while of walking and a run in with some actual cowboys they made it to the Boys Lodging House where Racetrack was waiting up front.

"Hey Race," Jack greeted.

"Hey Jack, Nickel," the Italian said nodding his head.

"How's your day at the track?" Jack asked.

"You remember that hot tip I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"Nobody told the horse."

Nickel couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Well, that's what you get for trusting a man who calls himself Lucky," she said smiling.

"How?" Race asked annoyed.

"Everyone knows that's jinxing it."

"Hey, I don't need this from a gurl who carries 'round a lucky nickel," he said defensively but Nickel just shook it off.

"Night boys," she waved with a smile before walking off.

"Night Nickel," she heard them both call from behind her.

**AN: Reviews are love. I won't post the next Chapter until I get at least five new reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed/ Favorited/ Alerted this story. It really does make my day. That being said I NEED reviews. I go to my email everyday and see nothing. Do you know how depressing that is? Anyway I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 6**

Most people would never walk the streets of New York City alone at night, but then again Nickel wasn't like most people. The walk from the boy's lodging house to the girl's was one she had made a thousand times and one she would probably make a thousand times more. All fears of night time dangers had gone from her mind years ago and were now filled with thoughts a thousand miles away.

Meeting David's family and talking about her own family got her thinking on how she ended up in NYC all those years ago.

* * *

><p>It was the winter of 1893 when she arrived in New York City. She could remember clearly seeing the statue of liberty in the distance as she and a ship of more than nine hundred souls poured into Elis Island. She could remember waiting in fear as they inspected her. Luckily she wasn't carrying any diseases so she was able to pass quickly from one station to the next. She remembered being scared, but excited all at the same time. She had crossed an entire ocean and was on an entirely new continent, but with no way back home. That knowledge kept the adrenalin pumping in her system for a few days until she was finally able to step onto real United States soil.<p>

Confusion was the first thing that hit her. Nickel's uncle Richard was supposed to be waiting for her on the docks, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Nickel didn't fret though. She had spent a little more than week on Ellis Island; maybe he had come early and left. Clenching the address her mother had written down in her hand Nickel made her way through the city. It was an awning sight the first time she walked down those now familiar snow covered streets. The buildings never seemed to stop growing. The streets were so filled with people she had to duck under legs to get through. It was a completely different world compared to the farm back home and the small village market place. After a long time of wandering the streets she eventually finding someone who would give her directions to her uncle's apartment.

She remembered knocking on the door and brushing off her skirt as an older lady opened the door.

"What do you want?" the lady asked rather meanly in a Russian accent.

"I'm looking for Richard Clooney," Nickel had said in a small voice.

"Clooney hasn't lived here in months," the lady said sharply, "and good riddance and drunken slob."

"Do you know where he is?" Nickel asked desperately.

"Out west last I heard. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm his niece."

The lady looked down at her with an almost new found hatred.

"Well tell your uncle that if he expects me to take in any relative of his, he is sorely mistaken." And with that the woman slammed the door in Nickel's face.

She must have looked so pathetic: a ten year old girl holding a ruck sack, wearing a ragged coat over her dirty skirt standing in the snow, staring at the door with a look of hopelessness on her face. She remembered walking away from the door down the street dragging her bag behind her. Where would she go? What would she do? She couldn't go back home. She didn't know anyone in the city.

That night she slept in an alley way using her sack as a pillow to cry on.

* * *

><p>Nickel thoughts were interrupted as she walked into the girl's lodging house with Ms. Avery behind the counter.<p>

"I thought we agreed you would be back early tonight," Ms. Avery greeted not looking up from the book she was reading.

"It is exactly nine fifty-nine," Nickel defended looking at the clock, "the curfew is ten that qualifies as early."

Ms. Avery's lips twitched as she saw Nickel give her an innocent smile.

"So, is there any mail for me," Nickel asked nonchalantly leaning against the counter.

"Yes I believe there is," Ms. Avery said getting up from her seat. "From somebody named Sarah Clooney."

Nickel's eyes lit up as Ms. Avery handed her a rather thick envelope. Ms. Avery couldn't help but smile at her. She knew exactly who the letter was from.

"Thanks Ms. Avery," Nickel said, making her way up the stairs taking two at time.

As she made her way up Nickel suddenly became aware of the yelling echoing from behind the door.

"It's my money and you know it," she heard Stage's voice yell.

"No it's not you cheated," a young girl's voice answered, most likely one of the factory girls.

"I didn't cheat."

"You're a Newsie," a new voice chimed in: from what Nickel could make out it was most likely Victoria's, "it's what you do."

"Are you'se calling us liars?" Vaudeville's voice stepped in.

"Maybe I am."

"Well maybe you want to take it back before I…"

"Vaudeville calm down," Majesty cut in, "I'm sure Victoria didn't really mean it."

"Oh, I meant it."

"You want to go little princess," Vaudeville warned.

"What's going on here," Nickel interrupted finally opening the door to an unfortunately familiar sight. Vaudeville was getting right into Victoria's face which was quite a feat considering Victoria was almost a head taller than her. On the ground was what remained of a poker game. Stage was being held back by Majesty while the girl yelling cheater was hiding behind Victoria's skirt. From the looks of things Majesty was trying to keep the peace all around.

"It's none of you concern," Victoria answered sharply never backing down from Vaudeville's glare.

"Calling someone a liar is a serious accusation," Nickel said calmly, "people have been shot for less. So, if you're accusing one of my girls of lying then it's plenty of my business."

"I won that money fair and square," Stage snapped glaring at the girl behind Victoria's skirt.

"You cheated," the girl yelled back, "I saw you."

"Your sister should learn how to lose with grace," Vaudeville said angrily at Victoria.

"I'll take her word over a street urchin," Victoria answered smugly.

"Say that again," Vaudeville snapped.

"Vaudeville," Majesty warned grabbing her shoulder.

"No I want to hear her say it again," she said shaking off Majesty. "What was that you just call my sister?"

"Enough!" Nickel shouted getting all the girls' attention. They all turned to look at her as Nickel's face became completely calm.

"Vaudeville, I want you to take your sister and get yourselves ready for bed."

"But Nickel," Vaudeville protested.

"Bed, now," Nickel snapped turning her full attention to Vaudeville. The fourteen year old couldn't argue and reluctantly grabbed her sister and dragged her into the bathroom. Nickel gestured Majesty over to her.

"Make sure they stay here until I can get this thing sorted," she instructed quietly so Victoria couldn't hear.

"Are you sure you got this," Majesty asked turning to look at Victoria's fuming face.

"I've got this," Nickel reassured. Majesty gave Nickel a quick nod and walked off to join the other Newsies in the bathroom.

"I don't appreciate your girl's stealing form my sister," Victoria said sharply as Majesty left the room. Nickel didn't even bat an eye.

"I thought it was cheating you were accusing her of," she responded walking over to her bunk a few beds down.

"Same thing," Victoria answered walking with Nickel. "I want Harriet to get her money back."

"Sorry I can't help you there," Nickel sighed taking off her bag and emptying her pockets. "Stage is as stubborn as a mule when it comes to money. God himself probably couldn't take it from her."

"That child cheated my sister out of her money and I'll be damned if I have to watch that little con artist keep it," Victoria fumed crossing her arms.

Nickel continued to empty her pockets finally pulling out the letter she had stuffed in her back pocket.

"Last time I checked," Nickel said putting the letter safely under her pillow, "you have no evidence that she cheated other than the word of a little girl who clearly doesn't know how to lose. Besides if a person enters a game of chance they should always assume the odds are never in their favor."

"Harriet is only twelve."

"And Stage is only ten," Nickel said looking right into Victoria's eyes, "I'm sorry your sister lost her money, but it's her own fault."

Nickel then grabbed her nightgown and turned to leave thinking that was the end of the conversation.

"Do you want me to get Ms. Avery into this?" Victoria warned clearly getting angrier and angrier at Nickel as her eyes shot daggers into her back.

"Oh this is rich," Nickel whispered to herself.

"Go ahead," she said a little more loudly not bothering to turn around," tell Ms. Avery how Harriet, a little girl who accuses people of cheating on a daily basis, was cheated out of her money, when she wasn't even supposed to be playing poker in the first place."

Nickel paused to let Victoria think that over before turning back towards her.

"And if you somehow get past that little road block I would love to hear how you explain how you have no evidence to suggest that Stage was cheating except Harriet's word over hers."

Nickel was right in Victoria's face now, both of them eye to eye their noses practically touching.

"You go ahead and see if it's worth all that trouble," Nickel warned. "Now do us both a favor and leave me and my girls alone."

Despite being clearly intimidated by Nickel's sharp blue eyes, Victoria continued to look at her in nothing but contempt.

"Look at you Nickel," Victoria said snidely with a smirk on her face, "so high and mighty, the Queen of Manhattan. The only reason why you're standing here now is because some greasy haired lying scum of so called friends you hang out with and an old woman felt sorry for you. Trust me if I had my way you and your precious girls would be out on the street with the rest of them like you belong. You're nothing but a worthless street rat Nickel. You always were and you always will be."

Nickel took a moment to look Victoria over before saying calmly, "Better a worthless street rat than a lying, contemptuous, little princess with a pole stuck up her arse."

Victoria stood there completely speechless looking at Nickel as if contemplating how to respond. Obviously she couldn't think of anything and walked away in a huff.

Nickel breathed out a sigh, grabbed her night gown and made her way to the bathroom where everyone was there waiting for her. Majesty was attempting to brush Stage's hair as Vaudeville paced the floor obviously still fuming from her encounter with Victoria.

"Well," Vaudeville said expectantly as Nickel walked into the room.

"Don't worry, Stage cam keep her money," Nickel said tiredly, "but do me a favor and stay away from Harriet. More than that don't play poker in the lodging house; I don't think I can cover for you next time."

"She was the one who asked me to teach her," Stage said defending herself. "Ow," she cried as Majesty tugged on a particularly stubborn curl.

"I don't care," Nickel said changing out of her clothes, "we have enough problems with them as it is."

"Do you think Victoria is going to go to Ms. Avery on this," Majesty asked concerned, letting Stage go.

"Not on this one," Nickel said thinking, "it's not worth the trouble. But I wouldn't put it past her to try again."

"So, what," Vaudeville said annoyed brushing her hair, "are we supposed to tip toe around that brat and play nice for the rest of our lives?"

"If you've got any better ideas I'm glad to hear it," Nickel snapped getting more than annoyed at Vaudeville's attitude. "Last time I looked not a lot of places want to take in four homeless girls besides the refuge."

"We could live at the Newsies lodging house," Stage suggested.

"Kloppman has to live by the rule book same as Ms. Avery," Majesty reasoned, "we can't stay there."

"Well, I think Stage's plan is as good as any," Vaudeville interjected. "I'm sick and tired of all these girls looking down their long noses, calling us street rats."

"Hate to break it to you Vaudeville," Nickel said putting her nightgown over her head, "but we are a bunch of street rats."

"Nickel!" Majesty exclaimed.

"We are," Nickel continued. "We might as well own up to it, but all the more reason to stick together. Right?"

Everyone just stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"Hey," she said looking at Vaudeville, "I know you were trying to defend your sister, but some things you've got to just let go. Victoria is just going to be one of those people who will always look down her nose. This is the best situation we've got. So, please let's not fight."

There was a slight pause, Vaudeville seemed unwilling to let this go.

"You know I didn't cheat, right?" Stage asked looking up at Nickel with her big brown eyes.

"Of course I know," Nickel reassured giving her a smile. "If you were, you would have taken her for everything."

Everybody laughed a little relieving the tension in the room.

"I'm sorry Nickel," Vaudeville said sincerely, "I'm just tired of it."

"So am I," she responded with a half-smile.

They all remained silent after that, each in their own thoughts as they got ready for bed.

This was the normal routine for them. Somebody in the lodging house either Victoria or some other girl would start a fight calling them liars, cheaters, scum, alley cats, but the personal favorite was street rat. Vaudeville was normally the one to come to her sister's defense and vice versa while Majesty and Nickel kept the peace. Frankly if Ms. Avery didn't seem to actually like them, all four of them would have been kicked out years ago. Not all the girls were like that though. Some of the others were actually kind to them and talked to them as if they were one of the girls; that is if Victoria wasn't looking. What made this all the more ironic was how similar they all really were. They were all working girls trying to survive in a cruel world, but they could never look past the amount of dirt on each other's faces.

The four girls made their way to their two bunk beds off a ways from the other girls. The factory workers seemed to give them a radius of about two beds on either side, a sort of line that nobody crossed. The Newsies didn't re-enforce the line, but most of the other girls just wanted to give them a wide birth.

Vaudeville and Stage took the one on the left while Nickel and Majesty took the one closest to the window on the right. Before getting into bed Nickel took the money she had in her bag and lifted on of the floorboards. Underneath was a large jar filled with pennies, nickels, dimes, and the occasional quarter. Sifting through the money she made to day Nickel put in a little more than half leaving the rest to invest in papers.

"Looks like it's getting full," Majesty said getting comfortable on the bottom bunk. "Are you going to be sending it off soon?"

"First thing tomorrow," Nickel said securing the floorboard, "I got a letter today."

Majesty smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Just remember to blow the candle out before you go to sleep," she said before closing her eyes.

Nickel smiled gratefully taking her spot on the top bunk grabbing the letter quickly form behind her pillow. Pulling it out she practically tore at the envelope and three pieces of paper fell out along with a picture.

Nickel picked up the picture to see her family staring back at her. Her mother, Sarah Clooney, was sitting in the middle with the rest of her children standing around her. Even though it was black and white Nickel could still she her mother's bright curly red hair and blue eyes shining. To her mother's left stood Danny with his red hair in a curly mop on top of his head and those dark eyes he inherited from his father. From what Nickel could tell he was growing fast; he ganglier than most boys his age. On the right were Carl and Liam. She could barely see the difference between the two. Each of them had identical, well everything; the same dark eyes, the same blonde hair, and the same freckled noses. Well, Liam had more freckles than Carl. Or was it the other way around? On the floor right below her mother was Laura. Nickel smiled a sad smile as she looked at her baby sister. She had only been two when Nickel crossed the ocean blue. Laura looked almost exactly like her mother; bright red hair, blue eyes, and they had the same nose. Nickel stared at the picture. She wondered when this was taken. Did they have enough money? Immediately she went for the letters and quickly found the one with her mother's hand writing.

_June 1, 1899_

_My Dear Kaitlin, I hope you are doing well in America. I know that's how I start every letter but I can't help but hope that it's true. Your last letter put a smile on everyone's face. Laura loves the doll you sent her and has named her Molly, she won't go anywhere without it. Danny hasn't taken off his cap insisting that it's lucky and the twins won't stop playing with that sling-shot. I know you meant well dear, but next time maybe a nice pair of suspenders._

Nickel couldn't help but chuckle a bit. It had been Jack's idea to send the boys something they could play with. She had suggested a toy sword, but he insisted that a sling shot would be better for them to have when they came to America.

_It's been a long time since you have seen your family so enclosed is a picture of the five of us. It didn't cost us anything. Patrick McCoy had gotten himself one of those new cameras and insisted to take a portrait of everybody. Personally, I think he made us all look so serious, and he wouldn't let me fix my hair. I know it's not much, but you've have been mentioning in your letters how you would like to see us. I know we're not with you in person, but maybe this will remind you that we are always with you in spirit. I know that I miss you and can only hope that we will see you soon. I've missed so much of you growing up and you've missed so much of the boys and Laura. Danny is almost as tall as knot on the oak tree now, and he is still growing. God only knows how big that boy is going to become. Liam and Carl seem to be taking more and more after their father. They just won't sit still. The pair of them almost gave me a heart attack last week when they decided it was a good idea to see who could jump from the highest tree into the haystack without hurting themselves. Laura is unfortunately taking after her brothers as well. Just two days ago she went swimming with the boys and almost killed herself jumping from that rope swing. She nearly fell on the other side of the bank. If it weren't for Danny sometimes I think I would lose my sanity._

Nickel laughed at this. When she had last seen Danny he was five and didn't have any of the makings of a peace maker. On the other hand he was really the oldest sibling.

_Anyway, the farm is doing well this year. I don't think I've seen it come back this strong since your father died. We've saved up enough for three tickets so far and with some of the money you've been sending us we might be able to make it this year. _

Nickel couldn't help but smile sadly. Her mother said that every year; every year they would get the crop and have almost enough for all five of them to come. Then every year winter would strike and they would have to start all over again. Luckily Nickel was able to send money during the winter so they would have some money saved up, but it was too slow. Six years was just too slow.

_Danny and the others insisted on writing you a letter enclosed. I miss you so much dear and I pray we meet again soon._

_ Love, Your Mother _

Nickel instantly grabbed the other letter recognizing the messy hand writing to be Danny's.

_Dear Kaitlin, How are you? Mum said that was the best way to start a letter, but Liam thinks it's stupid. That's why Mum told him I could write the letter. Thank for the presents you sent us. You were right the cap is lucky; I was able to win Will's marbles yesterday. He thinks I cheated, but I told him that it was because the cap was from America. It took a little convincing, but he seemed to believe me after I won some more marbles from Michael and Peter. It seems to only work on me though, because Carl stole it and ended up hitting himself with his own sling shot. Laura keeps asking about you. I told her you were helping in America and sending us money. She saw the picture of you that mom has and thinks you're too small. I told her you were bigger now, but she didn't believe me. Mum told her I was right though so then she believed me. Things are going well here and mum says we maybe going to America soon. I really hope she's right. Michael said according to his dad you can do anything in America. I said I wanted to be a Newsie. When we get there will we meet all the rest of the Newsies? Is Jack really a Cowboy? Peter says there are no cowboys in New York City. Please write us soon and Carl asks to send more marbles. They've lost all of theirs and I don't want them to use mine._

_From, Danny Clooney, Carl Clooney, Liam Clooney, and Laura Clooney_

_P.S Laura wanted to draw you a picture._

Nickel shuffled around and found the third sheet of paper: flipping it over she saw a simple pencil drawing. On the far left side of the picture was a woman labeled "Mum" with swirly hair and wearing a triangle dress with an apron on it. Next to her was someone a little shorter labeled "Danny" who was wearing a sideways cap and suspenders. In the middle were two shorter boys labeled "Carl" and "Liam" both with messy hair and dots all over their noses. Continuing on was the smallest of the bunch. She had longer swirly hair and was wearing a dress with flowers on it labeled "Me". Nickel smiled but then saw something she didn't expect to see. On the far right holding Laura's hand was another girl. She was about as tall as Danny, had straight hair and was holding a newspaper. The girl was labeled "Kaitlin." Nickel's eyes then looked at the top of the picture to find what Laura had written: My Family.

Nickel broke down and started to cry holding onto Laura's drawing and grabbing the picture with all her might. She wanted her family back. She wanted to see them so badly. Everything that had happened that day and for the past few years washed over her; the stress, the heart ache, the frustration, everything. She continued to cry for she didn't even know how long until she felt like she got it out of her system. Getting a grip Nickel carefully placed the letters and drawing under her mattress with the rest of them, still holding on to the photo. For a while she contemplated starting the letter that night, but thought better of it. She would just get up early and write them when she sent the money jar under the floor boards. Sighing she pulled the black and white photograph closer to her chest. Her eyes still a little red Nickel looked up at the ceiling.

"Please," she begged, praying with all her might until sleep finally overcame her.

**AN: PLEASE PRESS THE BLUE BOTTON BELOW. I WILL GIVE YOU CYBER COOKIES! Everybody can review, you don't need an account.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you so much to all of those who have Favorited/Story Alerted/Reviewed this story. Reviews are luck drugs; I need them! I re-edited the first chapter for anyone who is interested.**

**Chapter 7**

It was still dark when Nickel woke up the next morning. Grabbing the money jar from the floor boards she creped her way down the stairs as quietly as possible. At the registration desk sat Ms. Avery already wide awake with a book in her hand.

_Does that woman ever sleep,_ Nickel thought to herself.

"Pencils and paper are on the top right hand shelf," Ms. Avery said not looking up from her book as Nickel approached the desk.

Nickel stopped for a moment looking at the registration lady in bewilderment.

_How did she …_

Mr. Avery looked up from her book giving Nickel a knowing smile glancing down at the jar in her hand. Nickel looked down at the jar then back to Ms. Avery who was back behind her book.

_I swear that woman can read minds._

Shaking her head Nickel found a comfortable corner and began to write.

The sun was starting to come up and Nickel was still not finished with her letter.

"You ready Nickel," Vaudeville called out walking toward the door. All the girls were ready and rearing to go.

"I'll meet you there," Nickel responded not looking up from her letter. She still had more to write.

Vaudeville shrugged knowing how Nickel could get about her letters.

"Just don't wait for the mailman like last time," she said pulling Stage out the door.

"I'll save you some bread," Majesty offered.

"Thanks," Nickel said giving Majesty a grateful smile.

It wasn't much longer until Nickel was done and heading out the door after much reassurance from Ms. Avery that she would make sure nothing would happen to that jar until the mailman came to collect it.

The gates were still closed when Nickel reached the distribution center and she had missed breakfast. As she walked toward the familiar crowd of rowdy Newsies she stuck her hand into her pocket pulling out her money. She had taken a few more dimes out of the jar knowing it was going to be a better headline that day. After the events from last night it would take an idiot to mess up the headline. Fifty cents in total plus her lucky nickel, but that was off limits. Nickel started contemplating how much she should risk that day when Majesty voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Nickel," she said walking toward her, "I got you breakfast."

Nickel looked up to see Majesty pull out a rather large slice of bread holding it out to her.

"You're the best," Nickel said making the cross across her chest before taking the bread.

"Did you see the headline today," Majesty asked smiling slightly as Nickel took a rather big bite of bread.

"Bloody in the title," Nickel said swallowing, "something tells me we're going to have full bellies tonight."

Nickel took her nickel out of her pocket flipped it into the air, caught it, kissed it, and stuck it back into her pocket. It was a little ritual she did when she really wanted some luck.

"I think I'll risk it all."

"Hey Nickel," a familiar voice called out.

She turned around to see David dragging Les behind him through the crowd of Newsies.

"Morning David," she said waving him over.

"Have you've seen Jack?" he asked looking around.

"No, have you," Nickel asked turning Majesty.

"He wasn't at the cart this morning," Majesty answered shrugging.

Nickel chuckles lightly, "Ten cents says he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Majesty laughed lightly as well before turning politely to David.

"I'm sorry," she said smiling, "I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"Oh sorry rude," Nickel said, "David this is Majesty, Majesty, David."

"Nice to meet you," David said taking off his hat and sticking out his hand. Majesty hesitated for a moment before smiling and taking his hand going into a small curtsy.

"Nice to meet you too," she said smiling then glancing to Nickel questioningly. Nickel just shrugged unable to account for David's strange behavior.

"What," David asked, catching the interaction.

"Majesty," Kid Blink called from closer to the gate, it was starting to open.

"Coming," she called back.

"See you tonight," Majesty said to Nickel. "Nice to meet you David."

She then quickly made her way through the crowd catching up with Blink who wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked. Taking a moment Blink turned around and sent David a glare that clearly said "back off". David was slightly taken aback looking down quickly. Nickel saw this and couldn't help but start laughing.

"What's so funny," he asked annoyed.

"You really have to be careful who you take your hat off to," Nickel said still laughing.

"Why?"

"Listen David," she said getting a hold of herself, "with us newsgirls, taking your hat off is basically unheard of. It may be common courtesy where you come from, but here taking you hat off is a smooth move made by wanna be womanizers and cons."

"Really," David said surprised walking with Nickel as they got in line for their papers.

"Yeah, and better still you pulled that move right in front of Majesty's boyfriend."

David's eyes just about bugged out of his skull as he glanced down the line to see Majesty talking with Blink; he seemed less mad than he was originally, but still looked relatively pissed.

"I wouldn't worry about it though," Nickel reassured, "Majesty will smooth it over and besides your new how would you know."

David shifted uncomfortable as Blink sent him another glare his way.

"You might want to put your hat back on," Nickel suggested seeing Blink's face. David fumbled his hat but quickly got it back on his head, much to the satisfaction of Blink who smirked walking down the line.

"Mom said we're supposed to take our hats off to ladies," Les said looking up at Nickel confused.

"Well, you won't find many ladies around here," Nickel said smiling at the kid.

"You're not a lady," Les asked still confused.

Nickel looked at Les and couldn't help but smile. He really was just the cutest kid.

"That has been a debated subject for years," she answered.

"Weasel what's the deal, you shorted me ten papes," Mush's voice echoed down the line.

"No I didn't kid," Weasel said in a sickening conceited tone.

Nickel poked her head out looking down the line and saw a rather frustrated Mush at the end of it.

"I paid you thirty you only gave me fifty; that's ten short."

"New policy," Weasel said smiling in satisfaction.

Nickel had heard enough and quickly moved her way to the front.

"Alright enough with the joke," Nickel said glaring at the man behind the window. "We all know you're a fat cowardly weasel. You don't want to add lying to the list; you already have enough strikes against you."

"This isn't a gag Irishman," Oscar said sneering behind his uncle, "straight form Mr. Pulitzer the price is sixty cents a hundred."

A cry of outrage roared through the Newsies as everyone started yelling.

"You're lying."

"They can't do that."

"How are we supposed to eat?"

"You have to be able to do something;" Majesty cut in moving toward the front of the line, "most of us are starving already."

"Not my problem sweet cheeks," Oscar said smirking.

"You've got a problem," Weasel said directing his attention to Nickel who was silently fuming, "clear out."

Another rumble of outrage came from the crowd. How were they supposed to say off the streets? What were they going to do? Some of the Newsies walked out of line mumbling about what was going on.

Nickel wandered into the courtyard almost in a daze. She was barely sending her family enough money as it was. How was she ever going to get them back? She leaned against the building mulling over her options.

"They jacked up the price! Ya hear that Jack? Ten cents a hundred," Blink shouted. Nickel looked up to see Jack who had just arrived. Out of the corner of her eye Nickel saw Majesty move next to her against the building, she was going to let Blink let it out.

"You know it's bad enough that we gotta eat while we don't sell. Now they jacked up the price! Can you believe that?"

"This will bust me. I'm barley making a living right now," Skittery complained flicking his cigarette to the ground.

"I'll be back sleeping on the streets," Boots said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I ain't sleeping with street rats again," Vaudeville said defiantly.

"It don't make no sense, with all the money Pulitzer's making why would he gouge us," Mush questioned.

"Cause he's a tightwad that's why," Racetrack answered angrily.

"Pipe down it's just a gag," Jack reassured walking to the window to get some answers.

"This isn't a gag Jacky Boy," Nickel said as he walked pass her stopping in his tracks. "There saying Pulitzer ordered it himself." Jack turned to her with a look of defiance in his eyes; he wasn't going to accept that as an answer. Nickel just sighed as he walked on.

"So why the jack up Weasel," he demanded.

"Why not," Weasel answered wetting his finger and checking the direction of the wind, "it's a nice day. Why don't you ask Mr. Pulitzer?"

Jack walked down the steps and took a seat lost in his own thoughts. Santé Fe, how was he going to get to Santé Fe?

"They can't do this to me Jack," Blink groaned.

"They can do whatever they want it's there stinking paper," Racetrack countered.

"Well we have to do something," Nickel said annoyed at Race.

"Like what," Majesty questioned sounding defeated, "what can we do?"

"It ain't fair," Boots said taking a seat next to Jack, "we've got no rights at all."

"Common it's a rigged deck. They've got all the marbles. Ok?" Race snapped trying to get it through their heads that it was a lost cause.

"So what we're supposed to just lay down a take it?" Vaudeville said angrily.

"You gotta better idea, glad to hear it," Racetrack countered.

"Jack we've got not choice," Mush said defeated, "so let's get our papes while they've still got some, huh?"

"No, nobody's going anywhere," Jack shouted, "they can't get away with this!"

"Clear out, clear out," Les said parting the kids around Jack, "give him some room, give him some room. Let him think."

The whole crowd went quiet looking at Jack with expectation.

Majesty leaned against the building knowing that there was really only one solution; strike, but she wasn't going to be the one to mention it. She had seen what had happened to some of the factory workers who went on strike and she would rather forget it.

Blink handed Jack a cigarette which he took gratefully.

Race looked around rolling his eyes.

"Jack you done thinking yet," he asked sarcastically.

"'ey, 'ey, 'ey," Weasel shouted at the Newsies, "World employees only on this side of the gate."

The entire crowd of Newsies shouted angrily, throwing insults and caps before turning to their leader.

"Well listen," Jack said making his decision, "if we don't sell papes than nobody sells papes. Nobody goes through those gates 'till they put the price back where it was."

"Whattaya mean like a strike," David asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, like a strike."

A groan echoed through the crowd.

"What are you out of your mind," Race asked disbelievingly.

"It's a good idea," Jack defended.

"Jack I was just joking," David said getting close to Jack so only he could hear. "We can't strike we don't have a union."

"Well, if we go on strike then we are a union right," Jack countered.

"No we're just a bunch of angry kids with no money."

"Well, isn't that just how unions start," Nickel cut in coming up behind Jack, "just a bunch of angry adults with no money?"

"There's a difference," David countered, "maybe if we had every Newsie in New York, but…"

"Well, then we organize," Jack said getting up with new found determination. "Crutchy, you take for collection. We get all the Newsies from New York together."

"Jack this isn't a joke," David said trying to make him see reason, "you saw what happened to those trolley workers."

"Yeah, that's another good idea," Jack said thinking out loud, "Any Newsie don't join with us, we bust their heads like the trolley workers."

A chorus of Newsies cheered their agreement following Jack out of the courtyard. It was only Majesty who lingered behind, uncertainty plaguing her thoughts.

"You've got to think about this Jack," David tried to reason. He and Nickel were right in step with the Manhattan leader. "You can't just rush everybody into this."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Nickel asked sarcastically, "Sit on our arses all day and wait for the big boys upstairs to change the prices out of the goodness of their hearts?"

"Alright," Jack said, getting them to break it up, "Lemme think about it." He then turned to face the Newsies infront of the statue all of them waiting in expectation. "Now listen, Dave's right. I mean, Pulitzer and Hurst and all them other rich fellas. I mean they own this city. So do they really think a bunch a street rats like us will make any difference? The choice has gotta be yours. Are we just gonna take what they give us or are we gonna strike?"

Everyone look toward each other unsure of how to respond, none of them wanting to be the one to say it one way or the other.

Les then did the bravest or possibly the most stupid thing in his entire life. Raising his sword into the air he shouted one word.

"STRIKE!"

**AN: Please, Please, Please Review! Seriously I will hold the next chapter hostage until I get four new reviews. Sorry the chapter is so short.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you to all of those who have Reviewed/Alerted/Favorited this story. I love each and everyone of you. I live for feedback so please review.**

**Chapter 8**

As Les' statement echoed through the crowd a chorus of agreement followed roaring through like a tidal wave. David tried to cover it up by putting his hand over Les' mouth but it was too little too late.

"Keep talking Jack," Boots egged on, "tell us what to do."

"Well, you tell us what to do Davey," Jack said leaning in.

David looked over the crowd then to Nickel and back to Jack, sighing in defeat.

"Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect our rights."

Jack smiled happy at David's answer.

"Hey listen, Pulitzer and Hearst have to respect the rights of the working kids of New York."

A cheer of agreement followed the tension mounting.

"Well that worked pretty good, so what else?" Jack said pushing David on.

David thought for a moment.

"Tell 'em, that they can't treat us like we don't exist."

Jack got up on the statue and everyone looked up to their leader waiting for his words.

"Pulitzer and Hearst they think we're nothin'. Are we nothin'?"

"No!"

Jack smiled dropping down to one knee and offering Nickel a hand. She hesitated a moment before taking it and getting onto the statue as well.

"Pulitzer and Hearst forget where their power comes from," she said looking at Jack, then turning to the Newsies, "Who's going to remind them?"

"Us!"

"If we stick together like the trolley workers they can't break us up," David added.

"Pulitzer they think they got us," Jack said to the crowd, "do they got us?"

"No!"

"We're a union now," David continued, "the Newsies union; we gotta start acting like a union."

"Even though we ain't got hats or badges we're a union just by saying so," Jack raged on, "and The World will know!"

"What's gonna stop kid from buyin' our papes," Boots asked.

"We'll talk to them," Jack answered.

"Some of them don't hear so good," Racetrack countered.

"Well them we'll soak 'em."

"No we can't beat up kids in the street. It'll give us a bad name!" David argued.

"Sometimes a beating is then 'nly way to get somethin' through someone's skull," Vaudeville agreed with Race.

"No it isn't," Majesty said coming to David's defense.

"What's it gonna take to stop the wagons?" Jack asked. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah!"

"No," David said almost jumping up on the statue.

"What's it gonna take to stop the scabers?" Jack continued, "Can we do it?"

"Yeah!"

"We can't just sit back and do nothing. We'll do what we have to until we get what's ours; our rights!" Nickel yelled to the crowd earning a cheer. Jack and Nickel both leaped down from the statue into the sea of Newsies willing to follow them anywhere. The only ones still hesitant were David and Majesty.

"When the circulation bell starts ringing, will we hear it?" Jack yelled.

"No!"

"What if they try trample and beat us, will they stop us?" Nickel cried.

"No!"

"We're gonna show them what "stop the presses" really means!"

"No one messes with the Newsies!"

The crowd was starting to form running toward the Distribution Center. Weasel and the Delanceys quickly closed the gates before any of the Newsies started destroying merchandize. Nickel couldn't help but smile in satisfaction watching Weasel cower in a corner.

Jack took control of the speech as they came closer to the billboard posting the daily headline.

"Pulitzer may own The World but he don't own us!" he yelled climbing the ladder to the billboard. "Pulitzer may crack the whip, but he won't whip us."

Jack turned and started writing STRIKE across the billboard.

"Now is the time to act!" Nickel yelled. "The things we do today we'll be tomorrow's news and years from now when we're telling our kids and our grandkids about it we'll say this was the day we fought back! This was the day that Pulitzer and the whole world heard our voices and knew that you never mess with the Newsies!"

A giant roar erupted from the crowd as they boys whooped and hollered at Nickel's words. She felt a swell of pride as she looked over the crowd. They were going to fight back. By the love of Mary mother of God they we're on strike.

"Strike! Strike! Strike!" The crowd chanted as Jack made his way down to join Nickel and David at the bottom. Taking a moment Nickel was able to catch David's eye. Looking at her he smiled and nodded.

"I guess we're on strike," he said almost proud of the idea.

Nickel looked over the crowd once more. Everyone was still yelling and chanting.

"I guess we are."

The chanting turned to cheering as Jack walked over to his friends.

"We need to get the word out to all the Newsies," he said excited. "I need some of those…a watchya call 'em?" Jack waved his arms in front of David as if that would somehow magically enable him to know the world.

"Um, ambassadors," David offered.

"Yeah," Jack said accepting David's answer. "Alright guys, you gotta be am'basterds and tell the other Newsies that we're on strike."

Nickel chucked lightly at Jack's butchering of the word "ambassadors" as all the Newsies started claiming their territories and Jack assigned others.

"Alright Brooklyn," Jack said coming to the last burrow, "who wants Brooklyn? Common it's Spot Conlon's territory."

The remaining Newsies shifted uncomfortably.

"Wha's the mattah you scared of Brooklyn?"

"I think all the boys who aren't already left," Nickel said jokingly putting her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm not scared," Stage's voice rang out. "Spot Conlon doesn't sound that tough anyway. I bet I can take him."

"And that's exactly why you're not going," Nickel countered. Everybody in the crowd laughed a bit. Stage frowned in frustration; she was being serious.

"Fine, Dave and I'll go," Jack said, then turning to Nickel, "and you too right?"

Nickel looked at him and smiled. He was even asking her nicely.

"Sure thing Jacky boy, it's been a while since I've seen the other side of the bridge."

Jack then looked at David expectantly, "You're in this right?"

"Sure," David answered easily, "just as soon as you take our demands to Pulitzer."

Jack looked at him as if David just asked him to jump to the moon.

"Me to Pulitzer?"

"Well, you're the leader, Jack," David smirked. The Newsies started shouting encouragements as Jack started to see there wasn't a way out of it.

"Well maybe the kid'll sofen 'im up," he said quickly, grabbing Les and pulling the doors open for them to enter. Nickel and David walked down the stairs as the Newsies started to form around the door shouting "Strike."

Out of the corner of Nickel's eye she saw a man start to approach them. He seemed very well to do with a nice clean suit and bowler hat hiding his brown hair. However he didn't have any of the looks of being a hoity-toity type.

"Hey what is this strike? What's going on?" he asked.

"We're taking our demands to Pulitzer," David answered.

"What demands?"

"The Newsies demands. We're on strike."

"They raised the prices of the papers," Nickel said clarifying, "which means bad news for us, but hopefully worse news for them."

The man looked at the two kids mildly impressed.

"I'm with the New York Sun. I'm Bryan Denton. You look like the kids in charge, what are your names?"

"David Jacobs and this is…"

David suddenly realized he didn't know Nickel's real name. He looked at her blankly for a moment as she raised an eyebrow waiting for him to finish his sentence. Being a merciful person however Nickel finished it for him.

"Kaitlin Clooney," she introduced, "but everyone calls me Nickel."

"You really think Pulitzer is going to listen to your demands?" Denton questioned.

"He has to," David reasoned.

Suddenly the doors to Pulitzers' office were thrown open as a butler threw Jack and Les into the street.

"So's your old lady," Jack yelled back at him. "You tell Pulitzer he needs an appointment with me!"

"Yeah!" Les chimed in.

"Have a good meeting then," Nickel asked sarcastically as Jack made his way over to them. Jack gave her a glare which only made her chuckle lightly. "Guess not."

"Who's this?" Jack questioned looking Denton up and down.

"Bryan Denton," he introduced, "and I'm interested in your story."

"And what makes our story interesting," Nickel asked crossing her arms.

"Not many people would be willing to walk into Pulitzer's office expressing demands, and especially not a bunch of kids. If you're serious about a strike this will be the scoop I've needed," Denton answered easily.

David and Les seemed to buy his story, but Jack and Nickel were still a little hesitant.

"Let me buy you lunch," Denton continued. "I want to hear your side of the story, no tricks. Too many people turn a blind eye to the child labor in this city and I think this may be the best way to show them."

Jack turned to Nickel expectantly. After a moment of no-verbal communication Jack turned back to the reporter.

"Evah, heard of Tibby's?"

* * *

><p>The Newsies and reporter made themselves comfortable in one of the booths of Tibby's. It was the main hang out place for most of the Newsies. The price was affordable on a good day and the owner was kind enough to take the occasional IOU.<p>

"You're sure you don't mind paying," David questioned after they each took their order.

"We're offering this man a scoop he's been needing," Nickel said repeating Denton's earlier words. "I think that deserves lunch."

"She's right," Denton said grabbing a seat near the end of the table, "and I'm more than happy to."

"So whats it yah wanna know," Jack asked leaning his back against the wall.

"Straight to the point then," the reporter said rather than asked pulling out his notepad.

"What are you doing Jack," Nickel stage whispered in fake seriousness. "We play our cards right we may be able to get dinner out of him too."

Jack laughed and Denton cracked a smile while David just looked at her with a raised eyebrow which she promptly ignored.

"I guess we can start with names," Denton continued. "David Jacobs, Kaitlin Clooney, and…"

"Jack Kelly," Jack answered.

"And Les Jacobs," Les piped up. Denton made a note.

"How old are you?"

"Near ten."

"Seventeen in September," Jack answered.

"Sixteen," Nickel said raising her hand slightly.

"Sixteen," David said raising his hand as well.

"Is that the normal age range?" Denton asked looking up from his notes.

"Well Stage started at seven," Nickel said thinking out loud. "Boots started earlier though didn't he?"

"Around six," Jack confirmed.

"So from six to about eighteen is when people normally leave," Nickel concluded.

"Boys as well as girls," Denton questioned.

Nickel looked right at him raising her eyebrows.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to figure out why that's a stupid question."

"I meant was, is it normal?"

"It's unusual," Nickel said taking a sip of her water. "Most girls in this city usually end up as factory workers or laundry maids, but occasionally selling papers becomes a better option. There's four including me in Manhattan, one in Brooklyn, and about thirty more scattered across Queens, the Bronx, Staten Island, and the rest of New York."

"Why is it a better option?"

"I thought we were here about the strike."

"You don't want to talk about your back story?"

"I don't want to talk about other people's reasons," Nickel responded. "It's their business and I doubt they would appreciate it if it was printed all over the newspaper."

"Can I at least ask for yours?"

Nickel looked at him hesitantly, but decided to give in.

"I need the money to get my family from Ireland to New York and I can make it faster by selling papers," she shrugged, "simple as that."

"What about you?" Denton asked turning to David.

"Les and I used to be in school," he answered, "but my dad got hurt in a factory accident and with no union to protect him he was fired. We joined the Newsies to help support our family."

"And you?" the reporter asked looking at Jack.

"I'm not one for backstories," Jack said, "especially if it makes it on the front page."

"How long have you been selling then?" Denton asked deciding not to push it.

"Since I was 'bout ten."

"Eleven," Nickel offered.

"Yesterday," David said. He then made a bewildered face a little surprised at his own answer. He had only been a Newsie a day and now he was being interviewed as a strike leader.

"What is it like being a Newsie?"

Everyone at the table took a moment to think about their answer.

"Tough," Jack answered simply. It seemed the only word to describe it.

"How so?" Denton pressed.

"Theres notta lotta cash in it," Jack continued. "Normally means the furst year yah sleepin' in alleyways and beggin' for food. Sometimes the headline ain't good and you make it up yah-self. Sometimes your spot ain't good and yah have to fight for somewhere bettah."

"We stick together though," Nickel added. "Keep each other from starving, help each other get out of scrapes. We're really like a family more than anything else. We get enough money for a roof over our head, a hot meal, and a few dimes left over, but with this…it means back to the alleyways."

"That why you're doing this." Denton stated instead of asked.

"I've never liked rats," Nickel answered.

Denton looked at the kids with new found sympathy. He had always known that child labor wasn't something to be taken lightly, but this seemed different. Everyone paid attention to the kids in the factories not the one that worked on the streets.

"We're sending Newsies all around the city as we speak. If we all join together there's no way Pulitzer and the rest can ignore us, though he seems very keen on it now," David finished looking at Jack.

"You never did tell us how that went," Nickel joked.

Jack looked at her annoyed, but sighed in defeat.

"Alright, yah wanna know? I'se walk in with Les saying I'm here te see Pulitzer and this real snooty mug says to me "Yah can't see Mr. Pulitzer no one sees Mr. Pulitzer". Real hoity-toity yah know the type."

"Real hoity-toity," Les chimed.

"I'se said, 'ListenI ain't in the habit o' transactin' no business with office boys. Just tell 'im Jack Kelly's here to see 'im now.'"

"That's when he threw us out," Les stated. David and Nickel burst into laughter as Jack smacked Les in the shoulder.

"Does it scare you?" Denton asked. "You're going up against the most powerful man in New York City."

"Oh yeah, look at me I'm trembling," Jack laughed in response.

Denton looked all of them over as if sizing them up.

"Alright, keep me informed. I want to know everything that's going on," he said handing them his card.

"Are we really an important story," David asked taking it.

"Well, what's important? Last year I was covering the war in Cuba; charged up San Juan Hill with Teddy Roosevelt. That was a very important story. So," he stood up grabbing his things, "is the Newsie Strike important? It all depends on you."

"So my names really gonna be in the papahs," Jack called.

"Any objections?"

"Not as long as you get it right. Kelly, Jack Kelly."

Denton turned to leave but not before Jack added one more thing.

"Oh and Denton, no pictures."

"Sure," the reporter said nodding and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the square Majesty leaned against the statue watching some of the younger kids play as they waited for the Manhattan ambassadors to return. Everyone was talking excitedly. They were on strike. When were they going to soak some scabers? Could they really win this? All of those thoughts were running through the Newsies minds, all except Majesty. Her mind was on a different strike a long time ago, a strike that nobody one.<p>

It had been a few weeks after her sister, Jane had died and the doctors said that Majesty could go back to work. The factory though wasn't taking her back. They didn't want a sick girl working the machines getting blood all over the cotton and so she was thrown out on the street. That was the trigger. The girls in the factory started talking, well Rebecca started talking. She started saying how they should fight back, start their own union. Many were hesitant, but eventually they all followed her unquestioningly. What Rebecca said spoke to all of them. She was a smart talker, charismatic, and caring; who would follow her? She even took Majesty in for a short while after Majesty was kicked out. They had everything going for them, at least until the strike breakers came in. They were protesting in the street, peacefully. A group of police men on horses circled them.

"Stop your protesting," one of them shouted, "or we will be forced to put you under arrest."

"You have no right," Rebecca called out. "This is a peaceful protest."

"Stand down."

Rebecca refused carrying on with her speech as if the police had never arrived. That's when the trouble started.

They rode in to place the cuffs on Rebecca when from somewhere in the crowd a person threw a rock at the policeman's head; chaos ensued. The cops rounded up most of the girls like cattle. Many fought back, going dead weight or kick and screaming. The cops did their fair share of beating and dragging. Majesty was only eleven at the time and caught right in the middle of it. How she ever made it out without a scratch remained a mystery for her, but she never forgot seeing Rebecca. She was on the ground as three policemen beat her. She was too stubborn, too stupid to stay down and kept trying to get back up. Blood was oozing from her mouth, her arms and legs bruised, pain etched on her face, but she kept trying to get up and the police kept beating her down. It came to the point that Majesty couldn't watch anymore, so she ran. She ran so far and so long that she collapsed on the ground coughing up blood and passing out.

A day later she woke up in the hospital with some kind hearted nurses attending her. She asked about the strike and was told most of the girls were in the refuge and getting treatment there. A while later she was released from the hospital. The strike was over. Some of the girls went back, other found new jobs, and a select few were blacklisted including Rebecca and Majesty; they could never work in a factory again. After all these years she never did find out what happened to Rebecca.

"Majesty," Nickel's voice called out.

"Hi Nickel," Majesty answered seeing her friend walk up to her. "How did the interview go?"

"Seems on the level," Nickel answered. "You want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Majesty shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing in particular."

Nickel looked at her unconvinced, she wasn't stupid.

"You're having a problem with this whole strike business," she stated deciding to get right to the point.

Majesty looked down and around trying to find somewhere to look other than Nickel's face.

"I've seen what can happen," she finally said not bothering to deny it, "and I don't want anything like that to happen to anyone."

"I can understand that," Nickel said looking at her with sympathy, "you don't want your friends to get hurt. You shouldn't worry though."

"Why shouldn't I?" Majesty asked getting frustrated. "Most of the kids here don't know what their getting into. They could be arrested, blacklisted, even killed."

"That's not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

Nickel looked at her for a moment not quite sure of what to say.

"I don't. All I do know is that we have to believe that we can win this and be willing to accept the consequences. If we don't fight back now what's to stop them from raising the prices again, making it impossible for us to make any kind of a living. Most of the kids here have empty bellies as it is. They might come in and arrest us. They might send strike breakers to beat us down, but we have to fight."

Majesty looked right into Nickel's eyes and found something there that she had only seen when Nickel talked about her family; unbridling determination.

"You're serious then."

"If I wasn't do you honestly think I would be going to Brooklyn?"

Majesty laughed lightly, she made a good point.

"Are you gonna be behind us Majesty," Nickel asked.

Majesty thought about it looking Nickel over. She was still more than a little hesitant about the strike. She knew that Nickel, Jack and maybe even the new kid David wouldn't back down, but she wasn't sure for the rest. She hated the idea of any of them getting hurt and she didn't even want to think about what might happen to Blink. On the other hand Nickel had a point. It was really now or never to fight back and it wasn't like she could just get another job. Not many people were will to hire an employee that could drop dead. There really was no other way.

"Yeah, I'm behind you."

Nickel smiled putting her hand on Majesty's shoulder, glad to have her friend by her side.

"Thanks."

"To Brooklyn then?" Majesty said nodding her head to Jack and David who were waiting for Nickel.

"Looks like it. It'll be interesting to see Marbles again."

"I still don't understand why I can't go," Stage complained walking up to the girls in a huff. "I'm tough enough."

"I know you are," Nickel said getting to her knees, "and that's why I reserved a special job for you. I need you to guard Manhattan."

Stage looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and frustration.

"I'm ten I'm not stupid," Stage stated.

"I know," Nickel said teasingly getting up. "Vaudeville," she called out, "keep an eye on your sister. Majesty, make sure they don't burn down Manhattan while we're gone."

"Sure thing," Majesty said half saluting Nickel.

Nickel smiled and went off the join the boys.

"Yah ready to go," Jack asked as she approached.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Nickel said. "Chances are Marbles already told Spot we're coming."

"She ain't dat good," Jack contradicted falling in step with Nickel.

"Ten cents says she'll meet us on the bridge."

"You're on."

"Wait a minute," David called out catching up to them, "who's Marbles?"

Nickel just smiled, "You'll find out."

**AN: Please, please, please for the sake of all that is good and holy in this world REVIEW. I will hold chapters hostage until I get 5 new reviews. I know at least that many have Story Alerted this. Brooklyn is in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: PLEASE READ THIS!  On my profile is a link for the New York Newsies Awards. Please nominate this story for the Summer Reading list. Again the link is on my profile. Thank you for all of those who have review, favorited, and or alerted this story. Nothing gets a writer writing like an ego boost.**

**Chapter 9**

Nickel, Jack and David made their way to the Brooklyn Bridge deciding to leave Les behind with Majesty and the other Newsies much to Les' protest. During their walk David couldn't help but think he was the odd man out in this situation. Jack and Nickel seemed to be completely at ease with each other as only two people can be after knowing each other for so long. They talked to each other, laughed at each other's jokes, and were perfectly in step with one another the whole way. David might have been offended by not being included if not their conversations been so fascinating to listen to. It wasn't so much the subjects but the way they talked to each other.

"Settle something for us will you David," Nickel said turning around. "Jacky Boy here thinks that Harry Houdini is just a half rate magician what do you think?"

"Harry Houdini?" David questioned honestly having no idea who they were talking about.

"You have never seen Harry Houdini?" Nickel asked shocked.

"Yeah, who is he?"

"Like I said before," Jack said, "just a magician."

"He isn't just a magician," Nickel defended, "the man is an escape artist there is a difference."

"You spend most of the show waitin' for 'im te come out from behind a curtain," Jack continued as if Nickel hadn't spoken. "It's a borin' show you'se didn't miss nothin'"

"He was stuffed into a locked milk can filled with water," Nickel pointed out. "How is that nothing?"

"What parta watchin' a curtain is somethin'?"

"What, about when he was chained upside down in a glass tank filled with water?"

"Anothah ten minutes watchin' a curtain."

"What about the suspense?"

David couldn't help but smile a bit as they continued their argument. They seemed to do this a lot, but their bickering was never mean spirited. They poked fun at each other, disagreed with each other, but they would just end up laughing it off or call some sort of truce.

"I've never been to Brooklyn before," David said as they walked across the Brooklyn Bridge. "Have you?"

"Only when I have to," Nickel joked.

"You don't like it then," David asked.

"They gotta different way of runnin' tings here than 'hattan," Jack said. "Just stay on Spot's good side and you'll be fine."

"So is this Spot Conlon really dangerous," David asked suddenly regretting his decision to come.

"Like Jacky said, just stay on his good side," Nickel reassured.

Despite her words David suddenly noticed how Jack and Nickel became more rigid as they walked further into Brooklyn territory, their eyes scanning for danger. He was going to asked them if maybe they should turn back when a voice called out to them.

"You'se in Brooklyn territory without permission," the voice said. The three of them turned to their left to see a girl leaning against the railing of the bridge. She was dressed in a dirty white shirt, a light buttoned up grey vest, and dark pants. Her curly light red hair was tied back in a ponytail out of her grey eyes. She leaned against the railing completely at ease, but her eyes scanned them over with intensity as if she was digging out every secret in their heads and storing it for later.

"I hope yah have a good reason," she continued pushing herself off the railing a walking toward them.

"We're here to see Conlon," Nickel said looking at the girl hands in her pockets, "but I'm assuming you already knew that."

"I listen around," the girl said her eyes never leaving Nickel's.

David could feel the tension rising as the two girls continued to look at each other daring the other to blink first, but then the girl started to smile.

"Good to see you Nickel," she said spitting into her hand sticking it out.

"Likewise Marbles," Nickel said smiling back repeating the motions and shaking Marbles' hand.

"Still hanging out with these losers?" Marbles asked jokingly.

"I am unfortunately," Nickel laughed lightly.

Marbles then turned her attention to the Manhattan leader nodding in respect.

"Cowboy, long time no see."

"Always a pleasure Marbles," he said nodding in return.

"Who's the new kid?" She asked turning to David. David shifted uncomfortably as she started to scan him over.

"And here's me thinking you knew everything," Nickel said ironically.

"I knew you'se had some new kids in the territory. I just didn't find it important to learn names," Marbles replied in a bored tone.

David looked at her unsure if he should be insulted for not being considered important or relieved that the girl didn't follow him home.

"Of course not," Nickel said sarcastically. "David meet Marbles, Marbles meet David."

Out of politeness David took off his cap and stuck out his hand. Nickel rolled her eyes. She had talked to him about this.

Marbles stared at David as if he had mushrooms growing out of his ears.

"What's he doin'?" Marbles asked Nickel, completely ignoring the fact that David was right in front of her.

"Foreign work in Brooklyn," Nickel said sarcastically, "it's calling being a gentleman."

Marbles looked him up and down as if he were some freak of nature.

"Well tell him to cut it out, will yah?"

David quickly retraced his hand and put his cap back on his hand.

"So Marbles," Jack said saving David from further embarrassment, "you gonna take us to Spot or what?"

Marbles smirked at him.

"Follow the leader Cowboy."

She then turned to Nickel.

"Walk with me."

The two girls quickly fell in step walking ahead of the boys talking intensely. David quickened his pace to keep up but was pulled back by Jack.

"Give Nickel sometime to talk to her," he said as they walked behind the girls.

"I thought we were here to talk to Spot?" David asked. He knew that the girl was important. Jack and Nickel had told him that she was the head of Spot's boids, whatever that was, but their tone implied the importance of the position.

"We are," Jack said, "this'll make it easier."

"How?"

"She's the head boid."

"Yah, you told me. What is that?"

Jack turned and looked at David surprised before shaking his head.

"I'se keep forgettin' you'se new. Boids are Newsies Spot uses to get information from the othah boroughs."

"Like spies," David asked.

"Kinda," Jack shrugged, "Spot makes it his business to know everything that's going on. Marbles is in charge of all the boids in Brooklyn. Anything and everything that happens in this town passes through her ears and straight to Spot." He chuckled glancing at David, "At least everything she thinks is important."

David decided to ignore the comment. "Spot trust her then?"

"More than most people."

"And if we convince Marbles we convince Spot?"

"Chances are."

"And Nickel is the person to do that?"

"Marbles and Nickel have more of an understanding," Jack clarified. "She's willing to listen to Nickel more than most people outside of Brooklyn. If there's anyone who can convince her it's Nickel."

David then paused for a moment processing the information.

"So what are we doing here?"

"You know Nickels right," Jack said.

"About what?"

"You ask too many questions."

"So I'm assuming you know why we're here," Nickel said walking along side Marbles.

"I do and I can already tell you'se the answers no," Marbles replied.

"You haven't even heard my argument."

"Don't have to. It ain't Brooklyn's problem. They haven't raised the prices here. So, why should we go on strike?"

"Well, it's going to be Brooklyn's problem."

"You think so?" Marbles questioned pulling out a cigarette.

"You don't?" Nickel answered, pulling out some matches handing them to Marbles.

"If The World is raising prices chances are the other papers will too," Nickel continued as Marbles lit her cigarette. "You know how it was when we were fighting in Cuba. All the papers trying to compete with each other, six papers a day. This will be no different."

"Ok," Marbles said blowing out some smoke, "let's assume you'se right an' they raise the price. Spot will only go in if Brooklyn can come out on top and yah need numbers to do that."

"And we can't get numbers until we have Brooklyn," Nickel countered. "You see the problem."

Marbles continued to smoke her cigarette keeping a poker face on at all times.

"We need Brooklyn Marbles," Nickel emphasized. "You know this."

"It ain't up to me Nickel," Marbles said taking another puff.

"Regardless, I at least want to know your opinion."

"I don't got an opinion," Marbles shrugged. "I'm waitin' to hear what Spot says."

Nickel laughed lightly at the red head next to her.

"We both know that's a bunch of bull," she smirked.

Marbles smirked back, a small crack in her otherwise unreadable face.

"I really do want to know what you think," Nickel said pushing a little more to get some sort on answer.

"You mean 'side the fact I think yah crazy?" Marbles asked sarcastically.

Nickel laughed lightly, "I thought that was a common knowledge."

Marbles couldn't help but laugh a little too at Nickel's response. That girl always did seem to get her to talk even when she was the one asking the questions.

"I think yah right," Marbles said after a short pause. "I think we should go on strike. How else are we'se gonna send a message to the big boys?"

There was a small pause between them as they walked.

"It's good to hear at least you're behind us," Nickel said smiling.

"It don't mattah if I'm behind yah, it mattahs if Spot's behind yah," Marbles reminded.

"He listens to you."

"To an extent," Marbles countered. "If Spot says no to the strike I gotta say no to the strike. Just the way things woik 'round here."

Nickel shook her head in mild disbelief.

"And you wonder why I stay in Manhattan," she said seriously.

"I'm gonna to ignore that comment for your sake," Marbles warned.

Nickel just rolled her eyes in annoyance more than anything.

"Hey Cowboy," Marbles called behind her. "Bettah catch up we'se near the docks."

Marbles continued to walk but Nickels lagged behind waiting for the two boys to catch up.

"Any luck," Jack asked getting back in step with her.

"I didn't get a no," Nickel answered. "I think she's going to wait, hear what Spot has to say."

"She's behind us then," David asked.

"She is," Nickel said, "but it doesn't mean she'll talk to him."

"Let's just hope she does," Jack said grimly.

Reaching into her pocket Nickel felt around until she found her lucky nickel rubbing it intensely.

David's nerves seemed to heighten as they walked onto the docks. The Brooklyn Newsies weren't like any of the ones he had seen in Manhattan. They looked bigger, tougher, and more ready for a fight. He couldn't help but envy Jack and Nickel. They walked side by side seemingly uninitiated by their surroundings. The only give away was their stiffer steps and the now and then glance around for a quick exit. Marbles on the other hand walked down the dock as if she was taking a leisurely stroll in the park. She walked ahead of all of them her strides relaxed and her expression almost bored as if this were a normal routine.

David was brought back to reality by a rather large Newsie blocking their path.

"Goin' somewhere Kelly," one of the boys questioned threateningly.

Despite the warning Nickel continued to walk forward, but the boy was too fast for her.

"Where do yah think you're going," he mocked blocking Nickel's path. His body was only an inch away from hers breaking all the rules of a personal bubble.

Jack quickly intervened pulling Nickel back safely behind him.

"I wouldn't," he warned.

"Challenge accepted Kelly," the boy smirked ready for a fight.

"Red," Marbles interrupted, "they're with me."

Those were the magic words as the boy's face suddenly fell. He turned to Marbles who gave him a glare that clearly said "I dare you." He then turned back to the Manhattan Newsies still wondering if it was worth it.

"Spot wants to see them," she clarified.

That did it. The boy quickly got out of the way letting them pass.

More and more Newsies seemed to gather as they came closer to the king himself, but none of them dared get in their way. Marbles lead the group and the Brooklyn Newsies parted like the Red Sea whispering amongst themselves and shouting out to the group.

"What's Jack doin' here?"

"Marbles, yah gonna tell us what's going on?"

"Hey Nickel, you'se finally ditching those 'hattan pussies?"

It wasn't until they saw Spot on his perch that the conversations seemed to stop.

"Well if it ain't Jack be nibble Jack be quick," he called looking down at them.

"So you've moved up the woild Spot," Jack answered, "gotta river view and everything."

Spot jumped down from his throne getting to their level. Spot kept a thin lip until Jack spat into his hand and the two leaders shook. Spot then turned his attention to Nickel.

"Nickel, strange to see you this side of the bridge. Manhattan gettin' too borin' for yah?"

"It has its good days and bad days," Nickel responded smirking. "Good to see you Conlon." She stuck out her hand.

"Likewise," he said shaking it.

David took this chance to get a good look at the famous Spot Conlon. He was, well, short. Nickel was basically at eye level with him. Not only that but he seemed rather scrawny. David couldn't help but wonder how this kid seemed to have such command over Brooklyn.

"So ah Jacky Boy I've been hearing things from little boids," Spot continued getting to the point of why they were there.

"Really," Jack said taking a glance at Marbles who had taken a comfortable spot leaning against the crates. She smirked back at him

"Things from Harlem, Queens, all over. They're chirping in my ear. Saying how Jacky Boy's Newsies are playin' like their going on strike."

"Yeah well we are."

"But we're not playing," David interrupted, "we are going on strike."

"Oh yeah, yeah," Spot mocked getting into David's face. "What is this Jacky Boy some kinda walkin' mouth?"

David then realized why Spot was in charge. Despite the fact that he was a head shorted than him, David was honestly feared for his safety.

"Yeah it's a mouth," Jack said coming to David's aid, "a mouth with a brain. And you've got half a one you'll listen te what he's gotta say."

Spot took a seat on one of the crates and waiting for David to speak.

David suddenly didn't quite know what to say. He looked expectantly at Jack and Nickel who were standing next to each other on the side. He thought for sure they would be the ones to talk to Spot. Jack gave him nothing and Nickel shrugged basically saying that it was all on him.

"Well," he started nervously, "we started the strike, but um, we can't do it alone so we've been talking to other Newsies all around the city."

"Yeah, so they told me," Spot cut in. "But what did they tell you." He seemed more interested now which encouraged David further.

"They're waitin' to see what Spot Conlon does- that you're the key," he continued gaining confidence." That Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous Newsie in all of New York and probably everywhere else. And if Spot Conlon joins the strike then they'll join and we'll be unstoppable. So you've gotta join us beca-…well you gotta," he finished catching his breath.

Jack and Nickel smiled, David really did have a way with words.

Spot looked at the new kid surprised and impressed.

"Well, you're right Jack. Brains," he said getting up from his seat. "But I've got brains too and more than just half of one."

The feeling of triumph suddenly shifted to that of unease.

"How do I know you punks won't run first time some goon comes at you with a club?" he questioned. "How do I know you got what it takes to win?"

"Because I'm tellin' yah Spot," Jack said.

"We're not runners Conlon," Nickel defended her arms crossed. "You've seen us in more than one scrape."

"I know you and Cowboy here ain't runners but that don't speak for all yah boys," Spot reasoned. "This ain't just some one on one fist fight for a street corner."

"We're not going to back down from a fight," Jack shot back.

Spot looked him over. He didn't doubt that Jack was serious about the strike and he knew Nickel would follow him, hell even the new kid had spunk, but…

"That ain't good 'nough Jacky Boy," he said. "You gotta show me."

There was a silence in the group, the leaders unsure of what was left to say.

"Marbles will escort yah outah Brooklyn," Spot said nodding to the girl in the corner. "See yah 'round Jacky Boy. Nickel, always a pleasure." He nodded the each of them walking back to his throne.

"Follow me," Marbles said getting up from her seat hands in her pockets.

Spot sat down on his perch and watch the Manhattan Newsies go all the while wondering if they would ever really show him.

It was mostly silence as they walked back across the bridge, each and every one of them in their own thoughts but all thinking the same thing. How could they win this without Brooklyn? They were brought back to reality when they see their guide had stopped.

"This is the end of Brooklyn territory," Marbles said. "I'll leave yah here."

"Thanks Marbles," Nickel said sticking out her hand.

"Anytime," she replied shaking the other girl's hand. "See you 'round Cowboy," she nodded.

Jack nodded back, not saying anything.

"And I got the feelin' I'll be seein' more of you too Mouth," Marbles said looking at David.

David raised his eyebrows at his new found nickname. "I guess," was all he managed to say.

Marbles smirked a little at his reaction turning to leave, but something stopped her.

"You really are serious 'bout the strike?" she asked turning back to them.

"That why we came," Jack answered.

"Why," Marbles questioned looking curious. "You know there's a good chance yah gonna lose, so why even bothah."

"Some chances are worth taking," David answered. Everyone looked at him a little surprised at his sudden boldness. "Aren't there?" He asked a little uncomfortable.

Marbles eyed him for a moment as if sizing him up.

"Maybe you're right," she said thinking out loud. "I'll talk to Spot for yah."

Everybody's faces seemed to lighten up at her words.

"Really," David asked surprise.

"Yeah," she said nodding, "worth a shot."

"We owe you one," Nickel smiled.

"If I convince Spot then you'll owe me one," Marbles replied. "See you 'round."

The Manhattan Newsies all but sighed in relief as they watched her walk back across the bridge.

"Well, we've got one person on our side," David said optimistically.

"But we still don't have Spot," Jack said. "I don't think the othah boroughs are gonna willin' te join without him."

"Marbles will talk to him," Nickel reassured.

"It ain't a guarantee," Jack remarked.

"It's a start."

Jack couldn't help but smile at her. Despite everything Nickel seemed to be able to put a light spin on everything.

"Besides," Nickel continued turning back towards Manhattan, "I at least got a little something more from this trip."

"And what's that?" Jack asked getting alongside her.

"Ten cents," she answered. Jack looked at her questioningly wondering what she was talking about.

"Marbles met us on the bridge," she clarified grinning. "Pay up."

"We'se were practically all the way 'cross the bridge," Jack argued.

"But we were still on the bridge," Nickel countered sticking out her hand. "Hand it over."

"You said when we reached the bridge."

"I said she would be on the bridge, I never said which part."

"That's a suckah bet."

"And you didn't have to take it."

Jack sighed as she continued to look at him expectantly one hand on her hip the other out stretched waiting for her money.

"You're a cheat," Jack said handing her a dime.

"And you're a sore loser," she replied sticking it in her pocket smiling in satisfaction.

Jack smiled back as they fell into easy conversation walking back home. Despite being rejected by Brooklyn there was still a hope, a small flicker of hope that they could still fight.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE NOMINATE THIS STORY FOR THE_ NEW YORK NEWSIES AWARDS SUMMER READING_ _LIST._ THE BALLOTS CLOSE JULY 15TH! **** Also please show your continued support by reviewing. I only got four new reviews last time.**


End file.
